Falling Stars
by Kori123
Summary: Starfire's worst fears come to life when she is kidnapped by two different people! Slade and a shadow creature she created! Can Robin save her, or will she become and falling Star? FINISHED! :D
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fic (here). So, please reveiw and enjoy it. I'm still writting it. I'll try to write everyday, but it's hard. Writters block you know! So, enjoy.

Summary: When Slade's words get's to Starfire, what will happen? Will the titans break up, or will they be able to snap her out of it? RobStar

* * *

**Edit: **DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR EYEBALLS BURNED OUT! This is Kori speaking and yelling at past Kori for writing such a horrible story! This was my first story EVER so it's awful and I'm telling you: DO NOT READ!!!

* * *

Starfire sat on the tower roof, watching falling stars. She was kind ok paniced. She had never seen falling Star's before. She smiled sadly as a farmilar person sits next to her.

"Hey Star, you okay?" Starfire turned to see Robin. He had a worried look on his face.

"I am fine Robin. I am just worried."

"About what?"

"The stars, they are falling. Why?" Robin smiled looking at the stars.

"When a star dies, it falls down to other planets. And it burns up leaving a trail. They are called comets then. I guess that's how they work anyway." Star smiled weakly.

"I did not know stars died. They have lives like humans?"

"Well, not exactly. Just stages of life. They are born, I guess you could say. Then they are older. And soon, they die. But they don't feel anything. They are just rocks after all." Starfire nods.

"Yes, I guess. I just feel...bad for them." Robin smiles and pats her shoulder.

"Then why don't we go inside. It's getting dark and cold. Besides, it's getting late." He stands up.

"I will go, I guess. I am tired." She walks next to Robin as they go inside. Suddenly, a small spider robot crawls the wall. It has a black coating with a red dot on the back part. Like a black widow. A small video camera on top.

"She is the one." A voice says from the camera spider. As it walks away.

Inside, Cybrog and Beast boy play game station (is that the name?). Raven reads her little black book. And Robin walks in. The boys pause their game and look at him.

"Yo Robin? Where's Starfire?" Robin looks at Beast boy.

"She's asleep." He walked into the kitchen.

"Where was she?" Cybrog asked. Robin grabbed a soda and was drinking it.

"She was watching the falling stars outside. Why?" Cyborg shrugged.

"No reason really, just wondering." They started playing there game again as Raven walked in the kitchen. Placing her book down.

"So, she's okay?"

"Yeah, why do you guys keep asking?" Raven smiles weakly.

"I just, have this feeling." Robin stops drinking soda and looks at Raven.

"What do you mean? What kind of feeling?" Raven sighs sady.

"A bad feeling. About Starfire. I can't explain it. I just feel, weird. Like someone's trying to get to her. Somehow. Some reason." Robin get's more serious as he looks at Raven.

"Who's trying to get Star? Do you know?"

"Not sure, but it's bad." Robin smiles, going back to his soda.

"Well, whoever it is. If they want Starfire, they have to go through me first." He takes a sip as another spider camera watches from above.

So, who's trying to get Starfire? Why do they want her? And how can Robin help? And what's with those creepy spider things?

Short first chapter. I know, but what did you think? Please tell me. Reveiws are the only way to get more chapters... 


	2. Kidnapped

Authors note: I got a few great reveiws from you guys! Thanks a lot!  
  
k(): Hey your my first reveiwer! Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter! *sends you purple and pink roses*   
  
call_me_blonde: I hope you like this chapter, glad you love my story! *sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
Brie: That would make a great story. I could do that for my next fan fic! Thanks for the idea! *sends your purple and pink roses*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter two ~ Kidnapped  
  
Starfire stirred in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept having weird dreams. Dreams about Slade. What she didn't know though, as she tosed and turned in her bed, was that another spider was watching.   
  
"Good, she's asleep." The voice spoke. As the spider's bottom part opens and dust fell out. Blue dust that fell all around Starfire's bed. She turned over.  
  
"Robin? What's going on?" She asked sitting up, then falling back down.   
  
"A few minutes, and she'll be knocked out. Well enough for me to take her. I will win. I always win."  
  
Raven was feeling a little jumpy. She kept turning around and looking around. And the boys noticed in the morning at breakfast.   
  
Beast boy was eating his tofu like usual. Cyborg had some bacon and eggs. And Robin was just sitting there, watching Ravan.  
  
"Hey Raven? You okay?" Robin asked after watching her for more then an hour. She kept blowing up things every time she jumped, it kept getting worse.  
  
"I'm fine. I just am worried. About Starfire. She's been sleeping for a long time. Maybe we should, check on her." Robin smiled.   
  
"She's fine. I'm sure. She's probably just tired." Robin looked over at the other two boys who were fighting. Beast boy was getting Cyborg a hard time about him eating bacon and eggs.  
  
"Dude! Pigs and chickens!"   
  
"Those chickens didn't even hatch yet, they don't feel a thing. Watch." He took a bit of his eggs.  
  
"Cy! They have feelings!' He grabbed the plate and they had a small tug of war battle, until the plate flew and hit Beast boys face. Shoving two pieces of bacon and eggs into his mouth.  
  
"So, how you like them eggs? And isn't that bacon good?" Beast boy spits it out.  
  
"Well, they're getting along fine." Raven smiled weakly as she turned towards Starfire room up the stairs. Robin smiles as he puts his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Raven, listen. I'll go check on her okay? She's fine. Don't worry." He starts walking towards the stairs as the boys fight and Raven blows things up.  
  
Starfire stirs a little, but not much. She is knocked ot cold from the dust like powder.  
  
The spider jumps off the wall and suddenly grows into a large robot. The robot is black andvery agile. He grabs Starfire and holds her in his arms. (Let's just say it's a boy robot okay?) She stirs, but does not wake up.  
  
"Robin..." She whsipers. The robot smiles as he uses a lazer gun to make a hole in the wall. He walks towards it as the wind blows inside.   
  
"I have the girl. I'm ready to come back." The robot tells a small communicator.  
  
"Good, bring her to me." A dark shady voice speaks. The robot nods as the door opens.   
  
"Hey Star are you-" Robin stops and gasps as the robot turns around. Starfire is still asleep, but talking in her sleep.   
  
"Robin..." She screams in a whisper.  
  
"Let her go! What do you want with her?" Robin pulls out a birdarang. (Is that what they are called?)  
  
"I would not do that boy. If you fire those at me, you'll hit her." The robot looks down at Starfire. Robin does too and quickly puts the birdarangs away.  
  
"Let her go." Robin repeated. The robot stepped backwards.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have orders from my master. He wants the girl. So, he get's the girl." He turns on the jet shoes he is wearing. Hovering above the ground.  
  
Robin quickly jumps over by the robot, but the robot jumed out the hole in the wall and now was flying outside. The cold morning air hitting Robin's face.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin tries to get to the robot, but he's too late. He flew away.   
  
"Come and get her boy!" The robot calls back. Robin glares out the hole in the wall and looks down at the floor. A picture lays there. A picture of Starfire smiling happily.  
  
"I'm not losing her. No one's taking her away."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, we know about the robot, but why does he want Starfire? Can Robin save her? Keep reading.  
  
Next chapter: We will find out why the robot kidnapped Starfire and Robin tries to find her.  
  
I know it's kinda short, but what did you think? Please tell me. Reveiws are the only way to get more chapters.... 


	3. Trust

Authors note: I got a few great reveiws from you guys! Thanks a lot!  
  
bunny133: I updated it for you. Hope you like it! *sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
TribeKitten: Thanks, I've practiced before writting my stores for all the characters. I think I have Robin down pretty well. *Sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
AmaraAquilla will rule the Sun: I hate cliffies, unless they're mine. Please enjoy this chapter. Glad your a big fan. I find other stories hard tor ead, so I make mine a ltitle readable at least. *Sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
basest-8: Thanks. *Sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
anonymous: Um, thanks. I hope I catch your name soon. Hope you like this chapter! *Sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
Ocdsugar: Glad you like my refrances to the birdarangs and stuff. Glad you like my story. *Sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
jesse: Glad you like it. *Sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen tiatns, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter three ~ Trust  
  
Robin is going through his things in his room. Looking through papers, villain files, and holding a weird disk in his hand. It looks like his circle ones (Like in How long forever, when fighting Warp the first time.)   
  
On the top though. Is a marking. A farmilar (hate that word) marking. Slade.  
  
"Slade has her. I will get her back. All I have to do is do a scan on thsi disk, and track where it's been. Don't worry Star. I WILL find you."  
  
Starfire stirred as she began to awaken. Something was different. As she looked around, she seemed to be in her room. Her little pink and purple room, with her round bed and small desk. Her lamp and papers were all there. She rubbed her head as she looked around. Something didn't feel right. (Not sure if her room does look like that.)  
  
"What happened? I remember, being cold last night. And I heard screaming, but everything, seems fine." She stood and looked around. A window now rested upon the far left wall and she saw this. She looked at it. It was black, tinted.  
  
"Your awake, good." A cold voice called to her. She held her arms, crossing them across her chest. She knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" She was cold, and couldn't warm herself up. She slowly stepped backwards and sat on the bed. The fake bed. She held the blankets close. But wasn't warm.  
  
"I want you." She stared at the window, her eyes glowing green.   
  
"What do you need me for?" She asked. The window suddenly sifted. Instead of tinited black, it was see-through glass. There sat the figure she expected. Slade.  
  
"I need you, as bait." He pushed a button, as a video screen turned on. Robin stood there drinking his soda, talking to Raven.  
  
"Well, whoever it is. If they want Starfire, they have to go through me first." Slade pushes the button again as the screen changes. It shows Robin sitting there angry.  
  
"I'm not losing her. No one's taking her away." Then it blank. She stares, trying not to cry.  
  
"Robin..." She whispered. "Let me go Slade."   
  
"Why?" His question surprised her.  
  
"So I can go home. to my friends, to Robin."  
  
"But Robin doesn't care my dear." Star glared at him.  
  
"He does! He cares veyr much about me." Slade snickers as he shakes his head.  
  
"No he doesn't. Other wise, he would be here. Wouldn't he? I left a clue. He isn't here." Starfrie pushes tears back as she screamed.  
  
"He is coming! You are a liar! Let me go now!" Slade shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry ym dear, but you need to relax. I'll be back later. Until then, you might want to warm up." Starfire warpped herself in the blankets, so much she should have been boiling hot. Instead, she still was cold. Numb.  
  
"Robin, were are you? But I ahev faith in you, you will come...right?" She slowly pulled the covers around her neck and thought about everything she had been through.  
  
Robin and Starfire sit on the ferris wheel. He hands her some pink fluff.  
  
"Cotton candy?"  
  
"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very-"  
  
"This is different." He eats some, so she does too. As they watch the final fireworks, she is kidnapped.  
  
Watching the sunset Robin and Star are talking. She is upset and sad.  
  
"I am glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you, everyone was having much fun with her. And then Cybrog-"  
  
"Look, your sister was interseting, but she could never take your place. No one oculd ever take your place."   
  
She smiles then watches the sunset.  
  
Starfire stands there, Robin's old cape over her shoulders. An older Robin, now Nightwing stands there.   
  
"It is impossible." She tells him.  
  
"So it's impossible, good. If memory serves correctly, we've done the impossible before."  
  
Star and Robin are on the spotlight as a voice speaks.  
  
"The prom king and queen are....Robin and Starfire." They look at eachother.  
  
"I guess one more dance won't hurt me." He takes her hand and they dance.  
  
  
  
Starfire in in a cocoon thing. Robin smiles as he opens it.  
  
"Starfire, I dont' care how you look. I'm your friend. Besides, you look fine to me."   
  
"Good memories." Starfire smiles thinking about them. But then frowns as she thinks some more.  
  
"Robin, I was wondering if you wish to-"  
  
"No. Thanks, but I really need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip."  
  
"Agreed," She blushes. "And perhaps if you were to, take-a-brake. The answer would be easier to-"  
  
"I can't, you almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. I need to figure out what's Slade up to."  
  
"But Robin, I-" He slams the door on her.  
  
"Robin, why did you not tell us?"  
  
"I needed to fool Slade, if you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would have held back. Doesn't matter, Slade got away. And I haven't learned anything about him."   
  
"That is not true. Who ever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us." She leaves him alone. Sad and miserable.  
  
Robin fights Cinderblock alone. Starfire wishes to help him, but she had orders to leave and find Slade.  
  
"Star, you heard the man!" Cyborg calls to her as he flies away, seeing Robin for the last time.  
  
They face eachother. A death battle. The dramatic music plays. (Love that music) Star and Robin at any moment could shoot eachother. Robin has a thermo blaster. She has her starbolts.  
  
"Robin, you are my best frined. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you truly evil, then go ahead, do what you must." She lowers her starbolt.   
  
"Robin, you changed since that day. I am not sure how. But you did. But I trust you. But it is like Slade always says. Trust is something that can easily be broken." She hugs her knees against her chest. Crying softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She qouted Slade. Wow. What's with her being so cold? And what's Slade up to? I think I almost qouted them all exactly. I ahve every episode recorded twice on video tapes. So, I've memorized them all. Enjoy them. I liked them. Read more the find out what will happen.  
  
Next chapter: Will Slade's words gets to Star? And can Robin find her in time? 


	4. Freezing

Authors note: I got a few great reveiws from you guys! Thanks a lot!  
  
rebekah: I started this story...I think monday 3/22/04. So, I think I've updated mroe then everyday. But writters cramp will catch up to me. But I'm ready for them. So, enjoy the chapter! ;) *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
Silver Storm Dragon: Yes, for me the title is everything. I try to avoid typos. Butt for the most part. I avoid them all. Enjoy the chapter! *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
Starre: Yeah, well you'll be surprised what else she does in the next few chapters. *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
Tamaran Girl: Thanx. I hope you like this chapter, your a great fan! *Sends you purple and pink roses*   
  
blackcatt: I think I updated fast enough? Enjoy! *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
anonymous (shannon): I did update. I had to. For my fans, I feel loved by all. *Sniffles* Thanks for answering my question and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Yes, I love send purple and pink roses because my fav. color is purple. And pink goes with purple. I think.... *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
starsbunny: I did, you happy? I am. *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome: Glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter! *Sends you purple and pink roses*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen tiatns, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter four ~ Freeze  
  
Robin paces throughout the tower. Ging between rooms. Looking for more clues, searching on computers, reading articles about Slade. Doing anything he can to find Starfire.  
  
"I will find Star, no matter what it takes." He keeps going from room to room.   
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Who is it?" Cybrg called from behind his door. He opens it to see a very tired Robin. Holding a small disk. "Robin? What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I have to find Star. Remember, i told you. She was kidnapped."  
  
"Yeah, but you should get some sleep. You shouldn't be up this late working." Robin walks in.  
  
"But I have to find here. Can I scan something on your computer?" Cybrog nods.  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"I'm tracking Slade's hideout using this disk. He left it. If I use your scanners, iIcan find where it's been. Then we can find Starfire."   
  
"Robin, you realy think it will work?"   
  
"It has to." Robin puts the disk on a scanner drive.  
  
Starfire sat there, under the covers still. She thinks about so many things. Her arms, legs, even hair is freezing cold. And no matter what, she can't get warm.  
  
"I am so cold." She rubs her arms, but cannot get warm.  
  
"Why so cold my dear?" the tinted window opens again, showing Slade.  
  
"Let me go, please. I am so cold." He laughs. Not veyr loud, but she could hear him.  
  
"I will let you go, but Robin needs to come. Where is he? Doesn't he care?" Starfire glares at him, but is too cold to do anything.  
  
"Robin is coming. Just wait." She blew hot breath into her hands. (Like some people do on cold days outside)   
  
"Should we turn heat up or down?" A robot asks. Slade turns the glass back into black tint.  
  
"No, turn it down. More. If Robin wants her, we need to make sure he even wants her. When he hears his girl friend is freezing, we WILL come, or else." He walks out of the room.  
  
Robin scans the disk, for the third time. Cybrog watching.  
  
"Robin, listen, we scanned the disk three times! Nothing. Maybe we should go to bed." Robin shakes his head.  
  
"Not until I find her." He types some more as a video pops up. Slade.  
  
"Robin, working a tthis hour?"  
  
"Slade! Let Starfire go! This disk you gave me is useless!" Robin slams his fists down on the desk.  
  
"Robin, I called to tell you that your girl friend needs you. I have her in a replica of her room, but we turned to heater completly off. If you don't get here within the next few hours. She'll freeze to death. And it will be your fault."   
  
"I will find her and when I do-" But Slade hung up on Robin. He glared at the screen as Cyborg typed some. A map popped up on the screen.  
  
"I've traced Slade's call. Here's a map, we shoud go as soon as possible." Robin shakes, walking away. Hardly looking at the map.  
  
"No, Slade wants me. I have to go by myself. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I have to go before Star freezes. Slade's up to more then that though. I know it." And with that he goes thinking about star.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback  
  
Starfire sits by the window. She looks outside as it snows. (Has it ever done that besides in the future?) Robin walks up when he sees she is a little worried.  
  
"Hey Star, you okay?" She turns to him.  
  
"I am, but Robin. Why do they play outside, aren't they worried?" Robin stares at her as she looks out the window. Cyborg, Beast boy, and even Ravena re playing around in the snow.  
  
"Worried? About what?" She tries not to cry as she looks at Robin.  
  
"On my planet, if a tamaranian is out in cold too long. They can freeze and die. We are not 'fit' for cold weather. We like warm weather." Robin smiles.  
  
"Well on thsi planet, we like snow. And being cold can be good."  
  
"I suppose. I do not wish to go outside right now Robin." She sighs and watches them again.  
  
"Okay Star. But don't worry, if you come out. I won't let you freeze." He holds his hand out to her. She stares at it for a long time. Then smiles seeing Robin's trusting face. She reaches out and grabs his hand.  
  
A few hours later. Robin, Starfire, and the others walk in the tower. Robin's, normally spiked, hair is now downdue to wetness. Starfire's red hair is pale orange beacuse of wetness. Beast boy is all around wet. Raven is hardly wet, and Cyborg...you can't tell.  
  
"That was ejoyable!" Starfire shouts as she hangs up her snow jacket and mittens. The others do the same thing. Robin smiles and walks next to her.  
  
"See your fine. You didn't freeze to death and you had your first snowball fight." She nods.  
  
"Yes, it was fun. Thank you Robin. I trusted you and knew I would be alright. Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End flashback  
  
Starfire sits there, under her blankets. Crying. Her bangs hang in front of her face. She hugs her knees and her eyes are closed. Tears fall from her cheeks onto a soaked, with tears, mattress.  
  
"Robin. You said you would keep me safe. Never let me freeze, I trusted you." Her words pierce her heart, she thought she would never doubt. But now she feels horrible, hated. Disloved. She sits there, not opening her eyes at all. "Why? I thought we were friends."   
  
From the tinted window, Slade watches the small girl under the covers. He laughs softly as he watches. Turning the air down a little more. So now the air in the small room is a little colder then regular snow. Or ice.   
  
"Poor stupid girl. She actually believed Robin would come. I had to give him another clue for him to even try. He'll come. But will he want to see her then?" He talks to himself watching the poor mass of blankets shiver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Can Robin help Starfire in time? Or will he be too late? I usually love happy stories. But this is my story. I can make it anyway I want. So, read the next chapter to find out what happens to Star. The ending will be fine, but it will be surprising getting there.   
  
Next chapter: Robin finally shows up. And how can he help Starfire when he finds her? 


	5. Time up

Authors note: I got a few great reveiws from you guys! Thanks a lot!  
  
Tamaran Girl: Your one of my biggests fans. So, I'll send you a little something extra. Enjoy the chapter! *Sends you purple and pink roses. With a box of candy.*  
  
call-me-blonde: Glad you like it. *send you purple and pink roses.*  
  
anonymous: Hey, glad you like my story. Thanks for the roses. I consider you a big afn. *Sends you purple and pink roses. With a box of candy.*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen tiatns, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter five ~ Time up  
  
Robin runs as fast as he can. Thinking about Starfire the whole time. Remembering what Star and Raven talked about the night she saw the falling stars.  
  
"Star, hold on. I'm coming."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back  
  
  
  
Robin and Star come into the main room after watching the stars. Robin rushes over and sits next to the other two titans. Beast boy and Cybrog race while Robin watches.  
  
Raven sits alone reading her book. Star flies over and sits next to her. Silence fills the room for a moment before Star turns to Raven.  
  
"Raven? Why...how do stars die?" Raven closes her book and faces Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, why do you want to know that?" Star smiles weakly.  
  
"Because, I wish to know if the stars are okay." Raven rolls her eyes.  
  
"They're just rocks. They don't feel a thing." Star frowns sadly.  
  
"But Raven. How do they die?" Raven rolls her eyes again then thinks a second.  
  
"Well, let me see here. I'm not sure exactly, but it like this. When a star uses energy for too long for a long time. They just run out of energy and dies. Why?" Star just sits there for a long time. She finally speaks.  
  
"Raven...do people die like that? Are people like stars? They die like that?" Raven stares at Star's eyes. Full of innocentce (Spelling?) and worry.  
  
"No Star. Humans die from old age. No matter how much energy then use. It's a natural thing." Star frowns sadly again.  
  
"But I am not human." Then she went into her room to go to sleep. Leaving the other's alone. Then she got kidnapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End flash back  
  
Starfire is still alone. And after doing so much thinking, she has felt...hated. Disloved. Pushed away. Her skin is pale white. Her lips, bright blue. Her eyes closed as her bangs hang in front of her face.   
  
Slade watches through tinited windows. Turning the air down more and more.   
  
"Time is running out Robin. Get here before she's gone forever."  
  
A few minutes later Robin bursts through the doors.  
  
"Where is she?" He is very mad. Slade smiles.  
  
"Robin, time is up. You're late. Your friend has been waiting for you." Robin walks up and is about to punch Slade. But Slade stops him by pointing to the window. Robin gazes at it. Seeing Starfire covering herself. Trying to keep warm. He gasps as he slowly walks into the room.  
  
"Star, I'm here." He walks towards the blankets. Towards the bed.  
  
"Yes Robin. Save your friend, it won't do any good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What wrong with Star?   
  
Next chapter: Robin has to try to wake Star up. But can he? 


	6. Dark doubts

Authors note: Sorry this chapter took a long time to post. I wrote it, then didn't save. I wrote it. Saved it, then saved over it. I did that twice. Then finally got it posted! It took away, thanks for waiting.  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I updated for you. Hope you like it. *sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
Tamaran Girl: Glad you like it! Your a big fan, so I hope you like this chapter! *sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
catwngs: Hope you like this chapter! *sends you purple and pink roses.*  
  
anonymous: So did you like the killer cliffie? Hope you did cuz here's another! ;)   
  
rebekah: Like it? It is getting good. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
ChRsTiNe17: She's my favorite character too, don't worry. Nothing...much...will happen to her. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter six ~ Dark doubts  
  
Robin slowly walks up and sits on the bed, next to Starfire. The glass window watching. Her lges are up against her chest, as she hugs her knees. Her eyes are closed tightly. Her lips are still bright blue and skin is pale white. Her hair is limp and she doesn't even notice the boy wonder.  
  
"Starfire. I'm here, wake up." She shakes her, up she doesn't move. She's lost in her mind. Lost in thought.  
  
"She can't hear you Robin." But Robin doesn't listen. He glares at Slade then turns back towards Starfire.  
  
"Star, it's me Robin. Wake up."  
  
Nothing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Starfire's mind   
  
Starfire sits there the same position. All around her is darkness. Her mind use to be filled with color, hope, light. Now it is consumed by Darkness.  
  
"I am alone. No one is coming to rescue me. I am alone." She cries softly as she hears something, yet sees nothing.  
  
"Star.....me.....here......" She hears only few words. She lifts her head up and looks around.  
  
"Hello? Who is there?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Out of Star's mind.  
  
"Star, wake up it's me. I'm here." She can't hear him, and he can't hear what sheis speaking in her mind. He turns towards Slade who is laughing.   
  
"Robin, you can't snap her out of it. She's gone." Then the wondow returns to a tinited state. He turns back towards Starfire and frowns sadly.  
  
"Star, you have to get better. Snap out of it. I'm here." But she hardly hears him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Star's mind (Just so you know, when she talks here, no one can hear her. She's thinking it.)  
  
Starfire looks around. Listening to the voices.  
  
"Star....better.......out of it.......here...."She doesn't know what these words mean.  
  
"She can't hear.....gone....." Another voice speaks. She just cries softly.  
  
"I know those voices. I just don't remember." She sits there hugging her knees.  
  
"I will.....save her......" The softer voice says. Star smiles.  
  
"I wish Robin were here. But maybe it's not my fault I'm here. I am begining to have doubts. This all might be his fault, or mine. But I keep thinking to myself..." She pauses looking off into the distance. "Robin, am I a falling star?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Major cliffie huh? Short chpater, major cliffie. Please don't hate me!   
  
Okay so Star is having very dark doubts about Robin and her's friendship. Can Robin snap her out of it?   
  
Next chapter: Can Robin get to her before something else does? 


	7. Anger towards a friend

Authors note: Glad you guys like the story. Sorry about sooo many cliffies. Since spring break for me is over, the chapters will take a littel while to come in. But they are coming. Stay with me. ;)  
  
ChRsTiNe17: Thanks! The title is a lot to me. So you'll see it refered to a little more in the story.   
  
rebekah: LIke 'em? Like em'?  
  
catwngs: Glad you like cliffies, there are more ocming. ;)  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I looked at them all! I love them! Great stories the karoke party was funny! :D  
  
Flying Star: A new reveiwer. Glad you like it. You'll have to read more to find out your answers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter seven ~ Anger towards a friend  
  
Starfire sat there, she still hadn't moved since Robin arrived. Slade had hardly done anything, and Robin was very worried. He tried everything, but she wouldn't move.  
  
"Starfire, if you can hear me. Know that I'm here, and that I'll never leave."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Starfire's mind   
  
Starfire sat there, now begining to wake up a little more. She can hear a voice. A soft kind voice. From where, she doesn't know.  
  
"Starfire....hear me....I'm here....I'll never leave..." That's all she hears before she bursts into tears.  
  
"Who are you? Where is your voice coming from? Why can't I see you?" She then hears another voice. A meaner darker voice.  
  
"She's gone....give up....Robin..."Se suddenly gasps as her head wips up.  
  
"Robin? he is here? Where?" She looks around, standing up. But she sees nothing.  
  
"Stop it.....leave her alone.....Slade..." She glares.  
  
"Slade is here too? Where are they?" She quickly listens.  
  
"I will....wake her up....then save...."She gasps.  
  
"I am asleep? And Robin, he is here? I remember now. I fell asleep in Slade's hideout. Robin was suppose to come and save me. But...I haven't seen him." She sits back down then looks up. "I will wake up though."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Outside of Star's mind.  
  
Robin sits there, still watching Starfire. And every so often, he turns towards Slade.  
  
"I will wake her up, then we will get out of here. And you will pay." Slade doesn't listen though. He's too busy watching the two titans.  
  
"Robin..."The soft voice says, almost a whisper. He gasps looking at Starfire.  
  
"Starfire. Your awake, are you okay?" He wraps more blankets around her as she opens her eyes. Instead of beautiful jade green. Black solid pools of darkness lay. "Star, are you okay? Your eyes they-"  
  
"Robin..." He smiles, but Starfire sends back a frown. An anger frown. "You are the reason this happened to me." She whispers.  
  
"What? No Star, I couldn't find you. Slade gave me a useless item to track you. I tried. Really. I came as fast as I could." She shakes her head softly.  
  
"Robin, I waited. I thought you would come. But you didn't you left. You never came." Her voice seems to echo.   
  
"Star, what are you talking about. I'm here now. I always have been. I'm not leaving anytime soon." He touched her freezing hand, but she pulled away.  
  
"Robin, you are a lier. You promises me you would never let me freeze. You told me so many things. I trusted you. But trust is something that can easily be broken." Robin glares at her.  
  
"Stop it Star. Your qouting Slade, your not like him. I am. You told me that. Remember?" She shakes her head smiling.  
  
"Slade is our friend. He showed me that." Robin stares at her shocked and mad.  
  
"Slade is not our friend! He did this to you!" Starfire shakes her head again.  
  
"No, he showed me that the titans and you were never me true friends. Just...liers." He get's very mad at her.  
  
"Star! Slade is the one who did this! If we didn't care, I wouldn't have come!" Starfire smiled. Her black eyes glistening with blackness.  
  
"No Robin. You never came. You were too late-" She stopped suddenly as Robin slapped her. Not very hard, but enough to stop her.  
  
"Starfire, your not thinking. Slade is not our friend. Never was or will be. I am, rememebr?" Starfire looks at him, her eyes shaking.  
  
"Robin. You...your my friend?" Robin smiles.  
  
"Yeah Star. Remember, the cotton candy. And the ferris wheel. And the prom. And the falling stars."  
  
"I remember. But I also remember the red X. And you were Slade's apprentice. And you also-"  
  
"Star, those things are in the past. I'm here now. That will never happen again." She smiles. Then rubs her cheek.  
  
"You slapped me?"  
  
"Sorry Star I had to snap you out of it."   
  
"It is okay. I am glad you did." They both smiled.  
  
"We're friends. forever. I promise."   
  
"Promsie...I trust you." She hugs him as her eyes change to their usual green color. But something else happens. Her hands start to glow black. Robin gasps looking at her.  
  
"Star, your hands! What's going on?" Starfire holds back tears as she looks at her hands.  
  
"I was afraid of this..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, another major cliffie. Don't hate me please.   
  
Slade's words got the Star. And Robin snapped her out of it by slapping her? And what's with her eyes and hands?   
  
Next chapter: What is with Star's hands and eyes. And can Robin help her, before it's too late? 


	8. Sickness

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
rebekah: Don't ya hate all them cliffies? *laughs* hehe  
  
Flying Star: I love your stories! Some of my favorites now. And about the eyes and hand coldness thing. This chapter will explain it. It's not just the cold that's sending her into....I can't say right now. Just read to find your answers. ;)  
  
Amanda: Okay, okay! I did. Happy? ;)  
  
call-me-blonde : Glad you like it that much! :D  
  
Krazy4Robin: Glad you like it! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter eight ~ Sickness  
  
"Afraid of what?!" Robin shouts looking at Starfire's glowing hands. She looks at Robin, fear and sadness in her eyes. She sets her hands down as her hands continue glowing.  
  
"Afraid of..the sickness." Robin stares at her as tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You see, A tamaranian get's this sickness from feeling disloved. Usually when they are cold and freezing. When they get it, there eyes change to there mood. When they are normal and happy they are, in my case, green. When they are disloved, they are black. Then they keep going this way until they..." She stopped ooking at the floor.  
  
"Until what?" Robin looks into her eyes.  
  
"Until they go into eternal darkness. Forever. Like a blackhole, only worse. They stay there forever. Blaming themselves, hating themselves, wishing they were loved. It is horrible. And, I think it is happening to me." He quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She closed her eyes to stop the tears.  
  
"Star, don't say that. Your going t be fine. Really. I'm here. Your loved." She nods.  
  
"I know, but I have been in the cold darkness, for so long. It won't matter." He hugged her tighter, but his hands went through her arms, as they glow aong with her hands and fingers.  
  
"Star, what can I do."  
  
"Nothing. She's gone. Forever." Slade appears through the window. Robin glares at hi then back towards Starfire.  
  
"Starfire...I....listen. You can't leave me. Please. I...love..you." She stares at him. Her eyes widen with shock.  
  
"You..love me?" Robin nods.  
  
"Yeah. Always have. Always will. You can't leave, your loved." Starfire shakes her head.  
  
"I know, but I still will disappear. I must feel more love then ever before. That's the only way to save anyone from the sickness. No one has ever survived." Robin smiles.  
  
"You will though." He looks as her whole body glows black. All except her head and hair. But even the tips of her hair is turning black.  
  
"Robin...I do not want to go! Please, help me." She tried to hug him, but she went through him. Robin, paniced shouts out.  
  
"I love you Star! You can't leave me!" Robin pushes himself forward, kissing her gently on the lips then pushes away. Starfire's eyes are teary as her hair starts to return.  
  
"Robin..." Her whole body stops glowing, returning to there regular color. Her blackend eyes now turn bright green, all but a spot of black in the corner.  
  
"Star, your okay?" She nods.  
  
"The sickness, it is gone...but how?" Robin smiles.  
  
"One Earth. A kiss is one of the best ways to show...your love towards one another." She smiles then rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Robin. I am tired now, I shall go to sleep." She closes her eyes. Robin smiles then glares at the window.  
  
"Sorry Slade, you lost." Slade glares right back as Robin smiles again looking at Starfire.  
  
"No Robin, I haven't lost yet." Slade laughs making the window tinted again. Robin watches then frowns.  
  
"Don't worry Star. I'll get us out of here. No matter what. I promise." He gently strokes her hair watching the window at all times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so don't hate me. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short.  
  
Slade still has them, and Starfire was almost sucked into a blackhole of darkness inside herself. But Robin saved her. But how can Robin get them out of there?   
  
Next chapter: Can Robin save Starfire and himself by getting out of the room replica. And what about Slade? 


	9. Escape plans

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Krazy4Robin: Glad you like the story so much. I love your stories too!  
  
CrossSamurai: Glad you like it too. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Tamaran Girl: Your going to have to figure out what this means exactly. It's a longer cliffie, until, let's go onto the next chapter.  
  
Flying Star: Glad you like my story. I love yours! And many people are talking about this so I'll explain it in a sec.  
  
bunny133: Thanx. Here's a next chapter 4 U!  
  
blackcatt: Updated for you! ;)  
  
SaturnMax: Glad you like the story, but I don't really think Robin and Raven belong together. I think that Raven and BB go better together. But that's just this authors opinion.  
  
Explaination: Many people are talking about this. Yes there is a small spot of darkness left. And yes this is important. In the next few chapters you will get to see why. That's all I can tell you guys for now. So until then, here's a new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter nine ~ Escape plans  
  
Starfire woke up, the next morning. She had her head on the pillow, blankets covering her. Robin was on another bed that had appeared over night. She smiled rememebring what had happened the day before then remmebered Slade.  
  
"Slade? How did this bed get here?" She knew he was there.  
  
"I put it there so Robin and you each have a bed. If your going to be my permanent guests, you need to feel at home." His vice seemed to come out of nowhere and leave the same way.  
  
"We will not be staying." She whispered looking over at Robin. The heat had gone up, so the room was warmer. Her lips were now rosey red. Her skin was amber again. Her eyes were green and her smile had returned.  
  
"Hey Star." She turned towards Robin who just woke up. His hair was messed up.  
  
"Robin, you are okay?" He nodded looking at the window.  
  
"Yeah, but he's still there." She nods then looks over Slade.  
  
"We will escape, right Robin?" She started to have doubts again. Robin walks over and smiles.  
  
"Of course we will. I'm sure the others are on their way now."  
  
"I hope so. Slade is up to something. And I do not wish to find out what."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the tower  
  
"Okay, are we ready to go?" Cyborg asked the other two titans.  
  
"Yup!" Beast boy smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Raven responded in her monotone voice.  
  
"Okay, we are going to follow Robin's communicator distres call to find them." Cyborg typed stuff on the computer, as a map popped up.  
  
"It says they are by-"  
  
"The old tofu warehouse. Sounds yummy!" Beast boy says, cutting off Raven.  
  
"We should go. before Slade-"  
  
"Decides to do something else to them." Cyborg inturupts Raven.  
  
"Let's go!" Beast boy shouts as they run out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the warehouse hideout  
  
Robin sits there, staring at the wall. Starfire stares at the window, glaring at Slade. Every so often Slade's robots bring them food, and drinks. Robin grabs the food and eats a little first then drinks a little first, to make sure it's okay to eat.   
  
"Robin, do you really think I'm going to poison you or your girlfriend?" Slade's voice echos. Robin galres at the window then hands Star some food.  
  
"Star, I have a plan." He whispers. She gasps then nods.  
  
"I am listening."   
  
"Listen Star. You know how Slade's robots bring us food every five hours or so right?"  
  
"Yes." Robin smiles, making sure Slade can't hear him.  
  
"Well when those robots come, we can get out." She gasps silently.  
  
"But Robin, they have gaurds...too many...we can't get out."  
  
"But we can. We're the teen titans remember? We can do it. It's that or we stay in here for the rest of our lives. Or until Slade needs us." He glares at Slade then back to Starfire.  
  
"I am not sure if this will work." Robin smiles.  
  
"It will. I know it will." Then they turn away eating their...breakfast.   
  
Soon, they fell asleep. Leaning against eachother. Not knowing Slade heard everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so don't hate me. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was kinda short.  
  
So, Robin has a plan. But will they get out okay? Or will Slade do something to stop them?   
  
Next chapter: Slade figured it out. What will he do now? ;) 


	10. Diamond Dust

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Krazy4Robin: Glad you like it. I love your stories! ;)  
  
Flying Star: Glad oyu like it too. I'm thinking about you and my others fan as I write. So, glad you enjoyed it.  
  
bunny133: Oh yeah, Robin's plan to escape. Will it work? You find out. ;)  
  
Amy: Thanx.  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Thanx for not hating me. Glad you like the clifies, cuz there's more on the way. ;)  
  
SaturnMax: Yeah, poor Cyborg. All alone in this odd demension we call life. He'll find someone someday, I'm sure.  
  
catwngs: Muhahahahahah! I kept you suspence for too long! Here's another chapter:  
  
rosethorneight: Black, the color that's not really a color. That Black thing is a big part of the next few chapters to come. So if you don't like the story right now, you will son enough. ;)  
  
blackcatt: Okay, I updates. Enjoy the next new chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't. Please enjoy the chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter ten ~ Diamond dust  
  
Robin woke up the next day. He quickly notcied something was wrong. Very wrong. He turned towards Starfire.  
  
"Starfire?" Where Starfire was, she was gone now. He gasps and stands up, looking around. No sign of Starfire anywhere. Just some blue powder lies on the floor.  
  
"Robin, your awake. Good." Robin glares at the window. Slade.  
  
"Where's Starfire!" He screams. Slade shakes his head.  
  
"Robin, if you want to get your girl friend back. Your going to need to do something for me first." Robin growls at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to bring me this diamond." He holds up a picture of a diamond. Robin studies the picture then nods.  
  
"Fine. Where can I find it?" Slade smiles.  
  
"A museum near the bridge. Go and get it. That's no trouble is it?"   
  
"No." Robin shakes his head walking away.   
  
"Oh, and Robin. Change into your new outfit." He points to a small bundle of clothes sitting in the corner.  
  
"Fine." Robin walks away.  
  
"Oh and, two things. If you disobey, I will kill the girl. And if the titans show up. Destroy them." Robin nods then waits as the door opens. He quickly runs out towards the birdge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The museum  
  
Robin runs into the museum and quickly looks around. He spies the gem and grabs it. Guards appear, but Robin sneaks past them. (Think of apprentice pt.2)  
  
"Good Robin, now return back home." Robin glares to himself as Slade talks threw the communicator.   
  
"Robin! What are you doing man?" A voice echos through the halls.  
  
"Cyborg..." He whispers. He turns around to see the titans. Three of the remaining titans.  
  
"Robin, where's Star? What's going on?" Robin pulls out the same thermo blaster her stole before, (Pretend Raven didn't destroy it) and shoots at the titans.  
  
They dodge the attack and know what they have to do.   
  
"Fine then Robin, if you won't tell us. We'll fight you, then you'll tell us."   
  
Robin jumps in the air about to kick Raven, but her sheilds protect her as a lion Beast boy attacks. He doesn't hurt him but chases him away. Cyborg places a disk inside his sonic cannon blaster.  
  
"I knew we would need this." He shoots the disk out, and it barly falls on top of Robin. Catching him in a net.  
  
"Let me go!" Robin screams.  
  
"Got ya dude, now where's Star? And what are you doing?" They all gather around the leader titan. He doesn't struggle or anything just sits there.  
  
"You have to let me go. Slade has her, he'll kill her if he doesn't get this diamond."  
  
"Dude? Why does Slade want a diamon?" Beast boy asks. Robin stares at him.  
  
"I don't know. Just please, let me go. For Starfire." They looks at eachother then nod sadly. They release the ex-titan as he runs off.  
  
"That went well." Beast boy anounces.  
  
"Yeah, sure it did." Cyborg responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Lair place  
  
He quickly races back to the hideout, where Slade is waiting.  
  
"Here." Robin throws the diamond to Slade. "What's it for?"  
  
"The diamond dust is used to make a sleep powder. To make the..victum asleep for hours."  
  
"And you used it on us?"  
  
"Robin, I think you need to go back to your room." He points towards the room replica. Robin gasps.  
  
"You said that-"  
  
"I said you needed you to do something for me. You did, but did not complete it all." He turns the TV on, showing the battle. "They still live. And you spoke to them. You disobeyed."  
  
"It was the only way that I could get away."   
  
"Your lucky I don't kill her now." Slade points to the room. "Go."  
  
Robin glares then walks away.  
  
'I will get her out of here. She will be out of danger. Then we'll attack Slade and get out of this place. For good.' He thinks to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so don't hate me. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was kinda short.  
  
Can Robin save Star? Read more to find out! ;)   
  
Next chapter: Robin get's out of the room. But can he find Star in time? 


	11. Mission for Starfire

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Krazy4Robin: Here's the new chpater! Please enjoy the chapter! ;)   
  
bunny133: Never? Well, glad you love my story. Enjoy the chapter! ;)  
  
Flying Star: Glad you liked it. Yes it was short. This one is shorter, but it's getting to a bigger thing. So, hang in there.  
  
starsweetie: Don't ya hate suspence? ;P  
  
SaturnMax: Oh I know. I suck at writting fight scenes, and they let him ago because they trusted that he would save Star. More is coming. If you want, you could send me some fight scene to put in my story. I could give credit to you. Always do. ;)  
  
rebekah: I always do! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter eleven ~ Mission for Starfire  
  
Starfire woke up a few hours after Robin came back. She stirred a little then looked around. The room she was in was too dark. She couldn't see hardly anything. She was sleeping on the ground. She sat up carefully then looked around noticing she was not in the same room. A different room, and Robin was gone.  
  
"Robin? Robin, where have you gone?" She looked around. Suddenly a light shown as a window opened.  
  
"Your awake? Good." She looked around, half worried, half angery.  
  
"Where is Robin." She heard him laugh.  
  
"Robin is gone. I had to separte you two. Both of you were planning to escape. I can't let that happen." She gasped.  
  
"You...know?" He laughed again, making her even more angery.  
  
"Of course I do. You can't hide anything from me. Now, I want you to do something for me." He pointed to a pile of clothes bundled in the corner, much like Robins was.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at them."   
  
"I want you to put those on while I check on Robin. Then, you need to do something for me." She knew what he was up to.  
  
"And if I don't, you will harm Robin?" She half screamed. He smiled.  
  
"Your smarter then you look." Then he left. Leaving Starfire to dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Robin's room  
  
Robin sat there on the bed. Thinking about Star. His old suit rested on the other bed, where Star was sleeping just the night before. He now was in the same Salde suit he had on before. He couldn't stop thinking about Star. But then Slade came to the window.  
  
"Robin, how are you?" Robin stood up quicly, glaring at Slade.  
  
"Slade, you said if I did what you said, you would let Star go!"  
  
"You were suppose to destroy the titans."   
  
"But I couldn't! They were, too strong." Robin lied. He knew he could beat the titans hands down. Slade laughed.  
  
"Robin, if you couldn't beat the problems. Then maybe someone else can." Robin gaspsed.  
  
"You can't. You wouldn't." Slade smiled.   
  
"Yes Robin, your little girl friend is going to do something for me. And I know she won't fail." Robin ran at the window and slammed his fists into it, hoping it was shatter. But it didn't. And so, Slade walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Starfire's room  
  
Starfire looked at herself in a dark mirror that sat in the room. She didn't look or feel like Starfrie anymore.  
  
She now wore (Try to visualize this:) a semi-long sleeved top. The sleeves stopped at her elbows. Her stomach showed a little, like usual. She also wore long, not too loose-not too tight, leather pants. Her hands now had black gloves and black tall boots. The pants and top were all black. Her beautiful red hair was now pulled into a high pony tail.  
  
She sighed sadly and turned towards the window.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Slade smiled.  
  
"For your first mission."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* A few mintues later   
  
Very short, but good cliffie. I hope you liked it.   
  
What's Starfire's mission? You'll have to read more to find out. ;)   
  
Next chapter: Starfire's mission goes....very good.....even for Slade..... 


	12. The mission

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
AmaraAquilla will rule the Sun: new chapter coming up. Sorry is was a mjor cliffie! I'm evil. I know. ;)  
  
catwngs: Glad you like it so much. Enjoy the chapter! ;)  
  
anonymous reader person: I dunno, should he die?  
  
starsbunny: (In the words of Blackfire) Right, of course.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter twelve ~ The mission  
  
Starfire stood there, now in her new outfit. She had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ready?" Slade asked her. She nodded, pulling her hair back in a high ponytail.   
  
"Yes." She started leaving, an ear piece in her ear.   
  
"Remember, your name is Blackflame.Your my apprentice. You are to steal it, then leave. And if they show up-" (I hate the name, but it's okay. I guess.)  
  
"Destroy them." She whispered sadly. Then flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Crime place  
  
Starfire/Blackflame flew into a large building. She quickly turned off the security and walked over to a large glass case. Inside held a large diamond. Much like the blue one Robin stole. But this one was blue. Light blue.  
  
"Well, here I go." She quickly melted the glass and pulled out the diamond. She sighed sadly and started flying away, but stopped when she heard something. Three somethings.  
  
"Stop right there! Who are you?" Beast boy shouted. They didn't know who she was...yet.  
  
"My name...is Blackflame. I am here on a mission, please do not interfear." She started flying away. Beast boy turned into a hawk and flew after her. Raven flew next to him. And Cyborg followed behind on foot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* On the roof  
  
On top of the building, Starfire starting flying off. In her hands, she held the diamond.  
  
"I'm sorry friends." But suddenly, something stopped her from moving by getting in her way.  
  
"Then why are you doing this? Who are..." She stopped looking at Starfire in the right light. "...Starfire? Is that, you?"  
  
"No, I am Blackflame." She spoke in a whisper.   
  
"Stafire? What's going on? We let obin go so he could save you. Where is he?" Starfire closed her eyes to keep tears back as she tried to fly away again. But Raven jumped in the way again.  
  
"Raven, please move?" Starfire asked quietly.  
  
"No Starfire, we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Slade's hideout  
  
Slade watched the two girls on his TV screens. He pushed a button as soon as he heard Raven say they need to talk.   
  
"Time for the second part of my plan."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Where the girls are  
  
Starfire stares at Raven, tears falling as she held tight to the diamond.  
  
"Starfire, where's Robin?" Starfire shook her head.  
  
"I do not know. Slade...he took him away from me...." She looked at Raven, then at the boys below them. They were just watching them.  
  
"What do you mean? He attacked and said we had to let him go to save you! Where is he?" Starfire just ignored her, closing her eyes once more. Raven flew closer to Starfire, ready to take the diamond from her, when she was shot out of the sky by something.   
  
Someone.  
  
"Get away from her!" Robin spoke in a harsh voice. All the titans looked at him. Starfire smiled when she saw him, he smiled back. She quickly charged up her starbolts when the two male titans charged at Robin. She threw one at Cyborg, turning his cicuits off. Shutting him off. Robin shot Beast boy, knocking him out.  
  
"Robin..." Starfire was terribly quiet as she landed besides him. She gazed at her friends. They were hurt, because of her.  
  
"Starfire! Your okay! I thought Slade-"  
  
"Robin! Blackflame! Bring the diamond now!" Slade's voice eachoed through there ears. Robin turned towards Starfire, looking at the diamond.  
  
"What shall we do? Go home with the titans? Or go back with Slade?" Starfire semed very sad.  
  
"I think you should go home. I'll go back with Slade. Maybe I can, beat him. For good." She shook her head.  
  
"No, I cannot leave you alone Robin. He could hurt you, and besides, I have to ask him something." They stared at eachotehr in silence for a long time. Before Robin finally spoke up.  
  
"Star, it's dangerous. I can't let you risk your life for me."  
  
"Robin, I am fine. I am as strong as you. And I hate Slade as much as you do. Please, I can help." Robin nodded frowning.  
  
"I could use your help. Just, we have to be careful.  
  
"Blackflame?" She shook her head slowly.  
  
"He.....changed my name......" She quickly flew off, tears falling from her cheeks. She dropped the diamond and Robin caught it.  
  
"Why? You have a beautiful name." Robin whispered, following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Slade's lair  
  
Slade laughed silently.  
  
"All is working according to plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* A few mintues later   
  
Don't hate me please! I hated this chapter, not much fight. Cuz I suck at writting fight stuff.   
  
So, what is going to happen to them, since they have the two diamonds? And what's the difference between the red and blue rubys? What about the titans!?   
  
Next chapter: Robin has another plan, he goes for it. He finds Starfire, but Slade unleashes the diamonds. What do they do? You'll have to read to find out. 


	13. Diamond dust attack

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
(So you guys know, I wrote this at 1 in the morning, if a lot doesn't make sense. It's cuz i was a little tired, not much, but a little. -_- )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter thirteen ~ Diamond dust attack  
  
Starfire got to the hideout before Robin did. She was sent to her room before Robin came.  
  
Robin got back a few mintues later, holding the red diamond. He gave it to Slade, looking aorund.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Robin glared at him.  
  
"Starfire, where is she? Where are you hiding her?"   
  
"Starfire is not here. But Blackflame is in her room." Slade looked the diamond over, before setting it next to the other blue gem.  
  
"I want to see her. Make sure she's okay." He smiles.  
  
"She is. For now. Keep up your parts of the deals and she'll be fine." Robin stared at her.  
  
"I fight to save her. What about Starfire?"   
  
"She thinks she's fighting for you. Really, it's herself. I could never hurt you...physically.....emotionally though, I can damage a lot. You can leave if you want. Go to the titans who love you so much." Robin glared more.   
  
"I promised her I wouldn't leave her behind. The titans will have to wait." The Robin slowly walks to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Starfire's room  
  
Starfire sat on her bed. Quietly thinking to herself. The window fluttered open soon, reveiling Slade.   
  
"Slade..."   
  
"Good night Blackflame. How are you? How was the mission?" She ignored him.  
  
"Slade, why do you want Robin? Why do you cause him such pain? WHY!" Her eyes glowed green. A dot of black growing a ltitle more.  
  
"Having negitive thoughts won't help you. I go after Robin, because I need a new apprentice. And Robin is perfect." Starfire glares at him, forming Starbolts.  
  
"What makes Robin perfect....in your eyes?" Slade laughs.  
  
"Why? Why is he perfect? I need him to take on the family buisness." He typed something on the computer in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean? Family buisness? But that would have to mean, that..."  
  
"Robin is my son." Starfire gasps and falls to her knees crying as Slade laughs some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Robin's room  
  
He could hear Starfre's cries. He could hear Slade's laughter. He could hear footsteps.  
  
"The feeding robot....my plan..." He suddenly remembering his 'brilliant' plan. He quickly changed it a ltitle. He would escape, he would find Starfire, then he would find a away out. They would escape, and Robin could find something to blow the hideout up. He thought it was wonderful. A little rough, but it would work. It had to.  
  
The robot slowly opened the door and set food down like Robin was a dog or something. As soon as the robot dropped the food, Robin ran. he charged at the bot at full speed. He pulled out his bow-staff and sliced the robot in half.   
  
He turned and ran out the door as many different alarms went off.  
  
'Great, well I can't listen for her anymore. The alamrs drown out her crying.' He told himself.  
  
To his surprise, no robots attacked him. Instead, he followed the hallways to find a dark door. The door was pure black with a small window on it. He quickly opened the door and slammed it. Trying to keep out of sight. He turned and looked around the room. A few dark items, he couldn't make out what they were. Then in the center, was a odd shape.   
  
A black shape.   
  
"Starfire!?" He ran up and shook her. She was asleep, laying on the floor.  
  
"Robin...."Starfire's voice was weak, but she smiled. Robin smiled weakliy, to match her smile.  
  
"Hey Star. Listen, remember my plan? Well, I changed it. The plan was to get out of my room, find you and escape. So far, it's working." He helped her to her feet and they ran, as ast as they could out the door. (Starfire is still half asleep and so, she's not really running.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Slade's loctaon (where ever that is..)  
  
Slade watched the titans on his screen. He turned towards a small button.  
  
"Time for the third stage of my plan."   
  
He pushed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Robin and Starfire's location (hallways some place)  
  
Robin held Starfire hand as they ran through the maze of hallways. Still no robots, but the alarms continued.  
  
"Star, how oyu doing?" Starfire smiled.  
  
"Fine. Much better." She remembered Slade. Then gasps. "Robin, I have to tell you something! Slade is-"  
  
"Hold on Star, tell me once we get out of here. I left a bomb in my rom. It will explode in a few minutes, we have to get out!"  
  
"But Robin! Slade is your-"  
  
"Titans, trying to escape? That's not too smart. And Robin, leaving a bomb? Cleaver, but I always win." The celling suddenly released a thick cloud of smoke. Blue smoke first. Robin knew what it was, he quickly covered his mouth. But he couldn't find Starfire.  
  
As soon as the smoke fell, they lost grip and she wondered off.  
  
"Starfire? Where are you?" He called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Starfire, cover your mouth! Don't breath the smoke."   
  
He heard a shifting noise. The celling smoke now was red. Red diamond dust. He still couldn't see anything, but the red smoke let out a groan. It wa Starfire.  
  
"Robin........."He voice was faded. He screamed running through the fog of red, trying to find Starfire.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Minutes later.  
  
Robin had Starfire, in his arms, she was asleep. Powder dust all around her. Robin's hair and clothes were red too. He still covered his mouth as the cloud of smoke disappeared.  
  
"Robin, your still alive." Slade's voice sounded close.  
  
"Slade, what was that?" Slade stepped out the showdows, Robin covered Starfire with his cape.  
  
"Diamond dust. The diamond you stole. I ground tem to make dust. A powder. A magical powder." Robin glanced at Starfire then glared at Slade.  
  
"Magical? How?"  
  
"The blue dust was to put someone to sleep. It got to her. She was to stupid to know how to protect herself."  
  
"The red?"   
  
"The red is a powder....a poison powder. She was effected while asleep." He laughed.  
  
"There's a cure. What is it?!" Slade stopped laughing and smiled.  
  
"Cure? You really want to know? Well, do your homework Robin. I'm not going to give you that information. But you two may leave in peace. This place will blow up soon, so, you might want to get out soon." Robin glared, wanting to fight, but rmeembering Star, ran past Slade.  
  
"I'll be back Slade! This isn't over!" Starfire opened her eyes a little, enough to see the color. Then slowly, they closed tight again. They were pure black.  
  
"No Robin, it's just the begining." The titans ran out, Slade leaving another way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* A few mintues later   
  
Longer chapter. Cliffie. And just so you know. The stories not over. There is a lot more. S, hang in there! ;)   
  
What is the cure? Can Robin save her? What about the black eyes?  
  
Next chapter: The cure, the reunion, and the eyes.... 


	14. Welcome back

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Eyes of Nevermore: Glad you like it. The eye thing will be coming in the next chapter or so. It causes a great plot. I think so anyways.  
  
blackcatt: Glad you like it. I updated just for you. ;)  
  
*Starfire*(): Hiya anonymous reader person. Glad you like it so much. ;)  
  
Flying Star : Here you go. All your questions should be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Mya Dawning: Glad you enjoy. ;)  
  
SaturnMax: I didn't use your scene in the last chapter. But don't worry, I can still sue it. Can I add and change a few things? Your fight scene rox! Thanx for sending it to me. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter fourteen ~ Welcome back  
  
All the titans were in the living room of the tower. Beast boy has a few scratches. Raven has scrathes and is helping Cyborg.   
  
"So, what was that all about?" Beast boy finally asks. Raven shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not sure. Starfire was stealing. And Robin, he attacked us."  
  
"Then Starfire attacked me." Cyborg added.  
  
"You think there okay?" Beast boy asks. Raven shakes her head again.  
  
"Not sure. But at least there not alone." She finishes her job. "They were with eachother, as long as there together. Slade can't win." They all nod as the door opens. They all satre as Robin comes running in. Starfire still knocked out, asleep in his arms.  
  
"Robin!?" They all shout. Robin sets Starfire on the couch.  
  
"Raven, Starfire's been poisoned with that red diamond, what's the cure?" Raven just stood there a moment, then flew over to the computer and typed some things. Trying to find the cure.  
  
"Um...Robin?" Beast boy and Cyborg walked up. They were every quiet.  
  
"Yeah Beast boy?" Beast boy smiles weakly.  
  
"What....happened?"   
  
"She was poisoned."  
  
"But.....how?" Robin stared then explained what happened. (Just so you guys now, they are still dressed as Slade's apprentices.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* A few minutes later  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg just stare at Robin, there eyes wide opened after hearing about what happened.  
  
"So Slade stole Starfire, to get you. Then used both of you to steal these diamonds, that poisoned and knocked out Star?" Cyborg asked. Robin nods.  
  
"Yeah." He turns towards Starfire, then Raven. "Raven, what's the cure?"   
  
"Here, look."  
  
On the computer screen, a large amount of data appears. Written in code. Beast boy stares, his eyes rolling.  
  
"Okay, what does that mean?" Raven sweet drops.  
  
"It means, the diamond dust wasn't permanent. The sleep powder will wear off. And so will the poison. It just means, she can't fight. For a while. But that's it." Robin nods, looking back at Starfire.  
  
"Then she's okay. Good. Now, if you guys don't mind. I'm going to bed." They all nod as Robin walks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning  
  
Robin walked into the kitchen. The titans were sitting around. Even Starfire. Robin smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Hey guys. Star, your feeling better?" She nods. They both are now in regular uniform. Her hair was blown in front of her face, hiding her eyes.  
  
"Finally! You've been asleep forever!" Beast boy shouts. "You almost missed breakfast." He gives Robin a plate and he sits next to Star.  
  
"Sorry, guys I was really tired. getting away from Slade you know. Star, is the dust worn off?"  
  
"I am awake, but the poison is still effect." She spoke in a monotone voice. Robin stared at her.  
  
"Hey Star, you okay?" He gently pushes the hair out of her eyse. Her beaiuftil jade eyes shine.  
  
"I am fine, a little tired." They stare at her.  
  
"You slept for like...10 hours!" Cyborg tells her.  
  
"Maybe longer." Beast boy adds. They all nod and she smiles.  
  
"I must still be tired. That's all." She stands up, putting her eaten plate on the counter. Suddenly, the alarm goes off. Raven flies over to the computer screen.  
  
"A robbery. We need to go." Raven tells the titans. They start flying/running out the door. Starfire follows, but Robin stops her.  
  
"Hey Star. You should stay here. Rest a ltitle. Okay? Your still poisoned. And you can't sue your powers, so....stay ehre okay?" Starfire nods sadly.  
  
"I will. If you wish me to." Then, Robin leaves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The tower, while the titans are gone  
  
Starfire sits alone on the couch. Thinking about the titans, Slade, and Robin.   
  
"They don't need me? I thought they needed me. I guess I was wrong." She says sadly. Her green eyes suddenly turn pitch black again. The lights dim slowly.  
  
"Starfire........Starfire........" A voice echoes. Starfire stands up, her eyes still black.  
  
"Who is there?" A light but deep voices calls form the shodows.  
  
"Starfire...Starfire........" Starfire looks at the shadows.  
  
"Who is there what do you want?" A devilish smile shines through the shadows.   
  
"Hello Starfire..." The voice comes out of the shadows. A boy with spiked black hair, red eyes, a black cape and fangs smiles.   
  
"Who are you? Who is there?"  
  
"My name....is Cael."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Nice, the darkness is coming to take her! And Cael pronounced Ka-el. So you guys know. ;)   
  
Who is Cael? What does he want?   
  
Next chapter: Cael talks to Starfire 


	15. Sun set

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter fifteen ~ Sun set  
  
Starfire stares at Cael. She is speechless.  
  
"What's wrong Starfire? Cat got your tounge?" Starfire finds her voice as the figure walks closer.  
  
"Don't come any closer."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Starfire stares at her as Cael walks around.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Cael laughs.  
  
"I'm Cael. As I said I was created from the shadows. From the darkness in your heart." He laughs.  
  
"You are...the darkness?"  
  
"Your darkness, in your heart. Is what created me." He slowly walks next to Starfire, putting his arm out. About to grab her. But she pulls away.  
  
"Do not touch me! What do you want?!"   
  
"I need a dark heart. A dark soul. I need you."  
  
"Me? Why? I do not have a dark heart or soul."  
  
"You do have a dark heart and soul. Negitive energy, I feed on. It comes from you. And look at me." He smiles. "You do have a dark heart." Starfire gasps.  
  
"No, I can not. I, do not. Tamaranians do not have dark hearts, able to create....people! Not even my older sister." He laughs.  
  
"I know, but your one of the specail few my powers respond to. Congrats." He laughs as shadows start to swallow Starfire up. Like black puddy.  
  
"Let me go!" He shake his head.  
  
"Can't do that." She picks up her communictor.   
  
"Robin! Please, I need you back here! Something is-" Cael grabs the communicator tosing it across the room, laughing as it shatters.  
  
"Now, now. No calling your stupid boy friend. We don't need him here." He kisses her on the lips, and once he pulls away. A thick black shadow covers her mouth, tight. So she can't talk. Now her feet are glued to the ground and her mouth is stuck shut. "Better. Now, I'll be back to receive my full power."  
  
"What?" She says under the black shadow.  
  
"My powers will drain you by sun set. Then, I can turn your energy into my power." He laughs then disappears into the walls, the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Crime scene  
  
Robin holds up the communicator.   
  
"Star? Star!" The other titans look at him. Cyborg ties the two theives up then walks towards Robin.  
  
"We have to take these two, to the poilice. You go back and help Star with whatever's wrong okay?"   
  
"Right." Robin starts walking away.  
  
"But don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Beast byo tells him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
So, Cael is trying to get rid of Starfire and steal her heart and soul.   
  
Next chapter: Robin finds Starfire, but can he save her? 


	16. Rescue

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter sixteen ~ Rescue  
  
Starfire struggles to get away from the dark black puddy. It's no use. Half of her is in the mess of darkness now, and the poison keeps her from using any power of hers. She tries to scream, but no one could hear anyways. Not with the puddy on her mouth.  
  
She cries softly, as the shadows creep some more. Covering her skirt.  
  
She screams again, this time Robin comes through the doors.  
  
"Starfire!" He runs over. Trying to pull her out of the shadows. Nothing works.  
  
"......" Starfire tries to hep him get her out, but it doesn't work.  
  
"Star, hold on. I will get you...out?" The shadows slowly disappear. Starfire falls to her knees, half crying. Robin holds her arm. "Star, what happened?"  
  
"Cael, he.....he wanted.....me." She tells him in between pants.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cael, he wanted my......heart and soul......he said it was full of darkness. He needs darkness to live. My darkness." He hugs her as she cries silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The shadows (Cael's home)  
  
Cael watches the titans through a small black bubble. Like a crystal ball.  
  
"Master Cael, you let the girl go. Why?" A small dark creature asks Cael.  
  
"Because, it seems these two like eachother. A lot."   
  
"But....you let her go. She won."  
  
"No. We simpliy changed the rules." He looks at Robin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sorry it was such a short chapter. But, I had to. I hope you guys are enjoying it.   
  
So, Cael changed his rules. How will this effect the titans?   
  
Next chapter: Cael comes after Robin. And Robin talks a little about his past. 


	17. Death

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
blackcatt: Glad you love my story, your a great fan. A best fan! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Starsbunny: I won't I promise. ;)  
  
Krazy4Robin: Glad you love my story! I love yours! Big fan of your srories, I updated for you. Hope you like it!  
  
Star taro: Glad you love my story, I updated for you!  
  
Flying Star: Well, update nightmares soon, your other one was so sad. I almost cried *sobs* Glad you like my story, I make more characters a lot. I think you'll like this new one though. A new villain to hate or like or both! Ya! Okay, well, why you listening to me? Go ahead a read some more! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter seventeen ~ Death  
  
The next day, everyone was quiet. Starfire was thinking about Cael. The shadow creature. Robin was thinking about something else. Raven was reading her book, wondering why they weren't talking. And Beast boy and Cyborg were making breakfast.   
  
"Okay, tofu waffles for breakfast!" Beast boy shouts.  
  
"No way! we are having regular waffles, blueberry waffles, or chocolate chip waffles!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why don't we let, them decide." Raven said pointing at Robin and Starfire. Who just sat there.  
  
"Okay, let's ask them." Cybrog said.   
  
"Star, Robin. What do you want to eat?" Starfire looked up, but didn't respond.  
  
"Not now Beast boy." Robin stood up and slowly walked again. Starfire followed him silently.  
  
"Okay, so, what will we eat?" Cybrg asked, looking back at Beast boy.  
  
"Not sure, really."  
  
"Well, maybe we should talk to them."   
  
"No. We should leave them alone." Raven said, grabbing a cup of herbal tea.  
  
"Okay, Raven." They said, going back to fighting over what to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The hall way, to the rooms  
  
Starfire followed Robin, he was quiet. But as they got to his room, Starfire finally spoke.  
  
"Robin, what is wrong?" Robin stepped in his room, she followed still. The door shut behind her and reveiled a dark room. Too dark.  
  
A light came on and in the center of the room was a desk. On it sat a few newspaper articles and things like that. Robin turned towards Starfire.  
  
"Star, listen, you need to go, down stairs. With the others. To make sure...Cael doesn't come back." He spoke bitterly.  
  
"Robin, I am fine. I want to know, won't you talk to me anymore?" She sounded worried. But neither of them knew that Cael was listening.  
  
"I don't want to tlak about okay? I just, don't wnat to lose you. The darkness almost got you before. And, then Slade had you. And now Cael is after you. And the fear of losing you, reminds you of...my parents." She stares at him.  
  
"Your....parents? Why would losing me, remind you of them?" There was a long pause as he spoke again.  
  
"They, past away....a long time ago, okay. Can you leave now? I want to be alone." She nods then walks out.  
  
"I understand, but what does...past away, mean?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Down stairs  
  
Beast boy and Cybrog finished making two types of waffles. Tofu and regular. Raven was drinking herbal tea, Beast boy had tofu waffles, and Cyborg had regular waffles.  
  
Starfrie sat down, next to Raven, sadly. Raven stops drinking and looks at her.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Starfire sighs.  
  
"He told me what was wrong."  
  
"And..."  
  
"He said that he thought he lost me. And it reminded him of his parents." The room got dead silent now. The boys just sat there, poking there food. And Raven quietly sipped her tea. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Well, you see..."Cybrog started, but Beast boy cut him off.  
  
"His parents....past away. When he was young." Starfrie stares at them, confused.  
  
"What does 'pass away' mean?" They sighed sadly as Raven explained.  
  
"Starfire, you know when I told you about falling stars?"   
  
"Of course. You said that they burn up, using energy and die."  
  
"Well.....let's just say, Robin's parents.....they're falling stars." Starfire gasps, as tears form in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sorry it was such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I swear. I hope you guys are enjoying it.   
  
So, Starfire knows a little more about Robin and his parents. And what's up with Cael?   
  
Next chapter: Cael comes after Robin. 


	18. Nevermore

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
blackcatt: Glad you love my story, your a great fan. A best fan! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Starsbunny: I won't I promise. ;)  
  
Krazy4Robin: Glad you love my story! I love yours! Big fan of your srories, I updated for you. Hope you like it!  
  
Star taro: Glad you love my story, I updated for you!  
  
Flying Star: Well, update nightmares soon, your other one was so sad. I almost cried *sobs* Glad you like my story, I make more characters a lot. I think you'll like this new one though. A new villain to hate or like or both! Ya! Okay, well, why you listening to me? Go ahead a read some more! ;)  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Hehe, thanks. Glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, unfortunatly. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter eighteen ~ Nevermore  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Tamaran (past)  
  
A tiny four year old girl sotod there. She held a womans hand. They were running out of a building. Suddenly, the woman fell.   
  
"Myand'r!" She ran up to the woman.  
  
"Koriand'r! Find your father! Go!" The little girl nodded then started to run away from the woman.  
  
"I will Myand'r, I'll be back!" She yelled back.   
  
Once she was out of the building, she turned towards it. In moments the once big beautiful building, was gone. A blast of red light and the building was no more.  
  
"Myand'r!!" The girl shouts, crying in a small princess dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Titans tower (Present day)  
  
At dinner, Starfire sat next to Robin. He ate his food, without a word. Raven sat by Starfire also, and Beast boy next to her. Cybrog sat by beast boy. They were eating pizza, of course. And none were talking.   
  
After a long silence, Starfire finally spoke.  
  
"Robin...what happened to your parents. How did they die?" Everyone gasps then stares at Robin, he stops eating.  
  
"I have to go. I need to figure out what Slade's next plan will be." He stood up and left. Everyone sighs in relief.  
  
"Starfire, you can't go around asking people how there parents died!" Beast boy shouts.   
  
"Yeah, he really doesn't like talking about it!" Cyborg adds.  
  
"I just wanted to know...how?" The boys get up and leave. Leaving the girls alone.  
  
"Listen Starfire. We aren't really sure how they died. But...you shouldn't be asking. Every time one of us talks about it, Robin get's mad. He really doesn't like talking about it. Okay?" Starfire nods as Raven finishes eating then walks away.  
  
"My mother died.....I wonder if it is the same thing." She slowly flies up the stairs towards Robin's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Robin's room  
  
Robin stands in the darkness, holding a picture of his parents. He slowly sets it down.  
  
"It was all in the past." Robin says, turning towards the door.  
  
"Robin?" Starfrie stands there. "Robin, please tlel me. Why won't you talk about your parents?" He just glares at her.  
  
"Because...I can't." She nods then flies out, the door still open. She looks back at Robin.  
  
"My mother died. I know how you feel." She starts to leave, but Robin stops her.  
  
"Star, your mother died? How? When?" Starfire's eyes held tiny tears.   
  
"When I was small. I do not remember her much. Blackfire and my father blame me. They always told me it was my fault she died. She was trying to save me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I do not remember very much, but our planet was under attack. We were trapped inside a building. Mother and Father split up. He took Blackfire, and my mother took me. While we were trying to get away, my mother tripped and fell. I was crying and was scared. She told me to keep going. To find my father. So I ran away from her. When I got out of the building.....I watched it blow up...........I cried for days." Her tears now fell to the floor.  
  
"Star....I didn't know-"  
  
"Then, when I found them. They yelled at me. And every day since I ran away from home, they told me it was my fault. nd Blackfire told me, if I was never born. Then she would still be alive." She was now on the ground crying.  
  
"Starfire, listen. You didn't have to tell me this." She smiled.  
  
"But I wanted to. I had to. You are my best friend, and you need to know everything about me. Besides, I am sure my mother would ahve wanted me to tell. Eventually." She was still crying. Robin held out his hand to help her up. She took it and they walked into his room. She sat on Robin's bed, he sat next to her.  
  
"Star....Listen.....my parents. Died a long time ago too. I don't remember them much either. And I swore....an old friend I would never tell anything I know. But I can tell you this. I miss them, and I know that they watch over me. Just like your mother watches over you. It wasn't your fault she died."  
  
"I feel like it." She sniffles a little. She smiles. "Thank you Robin." She hugs him. At first, he blushes. A lot, but then he grew use to the hug. He smileds  
  
"I wouldn't let anyone take you. Not Slade. No one." She stopped hugging him, her face was sharper now.  
  
"What abou Cael?" A long moment of silence went between them.  
  
"What about Cael? He can't come and get you. Not when we're here. Just don't forget...your still hurt. You should go rest." She nods.  
  
"I shall go rest. And Robin?" As she started walking out she turned towards him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Cael's place  
  
Cael smiles, watching them on his tiny vision scope. (That's what I've decided to call it.)  
  
"She's going to rest up. What now?" The little shadow creature asked it's master.  
  
"I want you to go get her. Bring a few more shadow creatures with you. Make sure she is unharmed." The creature nods as it vanishes.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Only a matter of time now. Then I'll ahve my dark heart and soul I've longed for." He laughes watching Starfire on the screen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Starfire's room  
  
Starfire lays on her bed. Thinking about her mother, Cael, and Robin. She smiles thinking about Robin.   
  
"I am glad he finally told me about his parents." She says, slowly closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, Starfire's room is filled with dark shadows. As five tiny creatures appear.  
  
"Now remember, master Cael said not to harm her." The others nod as they surround Starfire. "Ready, go."   
  
The creatures turn into a huge thick blanket of shadows, they cover her and slowly begin to disappear. She slowly opens her eyes, when she sees what's happening she screams. Quickly, one of the shadows cover her mouth. She struggles, trying to get out. But they hold tight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Robin's room  
  
Robin stands there, stil in the dark. He quickly turns towards his door.  
  
"Starfire?" He runs out his room and runs towards Starfire's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Starfire's room  
  
Starfire tried to struggle, but the posion and shadows keep her from doing a lot of it.  
  
"......Robin....."She mubbles under the shadows. They laugh at her. Half of her is under the shadows.  
  
Robin rushes in. He looks at Starfire then the shadows.  
  
"Starfire!" He tries to grab her, but one of the shadows attacks. It jumps up and turns into a huge dragon looking creature. Starfire screams again. More of her goes under the shadows. Only the top half of her is seen. The rest is under the shadows. Robin growls then jumps at the creature. The creature laughs as Robin goes through it. but Robin wasn't aiming at the dragon.  
  
He was going for Starfire. He grabbed her arm. She continued screaming. The shadows pulled harder.  
  
"Let go boy!" They shouted. he ignored them, but he started going under too. Starfire quickly noticed this.  
  
"Robin, let go. Please, you'll be pulled under!" Robin ignored her, being pulled under with her.  
  
"Star, I'm not letting you go. Not ever!" He pulled harder, but the shadows did too.  
  
"Robin, please. I can't let you get sucked under!" She formed a starbolt with her fist, then shot at Robin.  
  
Robin flew against the wall, he shook off the pain and looked. Starfire and the shadows vanished.  
  
"Starfire!" He ran to where they were, but they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it. Reveiw and tell me what you think. ;)   
  
Starfire was taken away by the shadows, how does this effect Robin? What Cael up to?   
  
Next chapter: One word: CAEL! 


	19. Shadow rescue?

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Sword Master Jeff: Hehe, glad you like it. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
hktinsi: Thanx, glad you like it. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Eyes of Nevermore: I updated, hope you like the newest chapter to my story! ;)  
  
Flying Star: Glad you like the confesssions. So, how can Robin save her? Read this chapter to find out! ;)  
  
*Starfire*: Well, thank you. Glad you think so! :)  
  
Krazy4Robin: Lol, don't kill yourself in suspence like I do. Anyways, here ya go.  
  
Cyndi: Okay!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter ninteen ~ Shadow Rescue  
  
Robin looked around his room. he grabbed a few hundred gadgets. that morning hadn't gone too well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Earlier that morning  
  
Robin stood in the middle of the room. Tears fell to the ground. Mintues later, the otehr titans ran in.  
  
"Robin! We heard Starfire screaming, and then you screaming! What happened?" He wipped his tears.  
  
"I need to go. And whatever happens, don't follow me." They stared as he walked away.  
  
"What are you talking about? Where's Starfire?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Gone." That's all he said as he walked away.  
  
"Gone?" They all repeated.  
  
For the next few hours, Robin didn't look nor speak to the other titans. HIs mind was on one thing.  
  
One person.  
  
Starfire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Present  
  
Robin went through each of his gadgets. None seems right.  
  
"These won't work on shadows...not Cael anyway...."  
  
He went through his gadgets before he decided something. Shadows can't come in the light. Robin knew this, but over looked it for sometime.  
  
He knew what to do.  
  
First, he would get Cael to come out. By using the shadows. Cael's shadows.   
  
Then, he would lure Cael into telling where Starfire was.  
  
Next, he would find Starfire and save her.  
  
Last, he would get rid of Cael, by releasing tons of light. Causing Cael to melt in his own kigdom of darkness.  
  
It seems flawless, but he wasn't sure how he would get Cael out.   
  
But, after a few minutes, he knew what he had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Shadow lair  
  
Cael grinned as he looked at his prize. A tamaranian girl, weak and dark. Her heart alone had created him. She sat motionless, soft shadows covered her legs like a blanket.  
  
Her skin was pale gray, her hair was limp, her eyes half closed and black.  
  
"Starfire, good to see you again." She spoke nothing. He knew he had her where he wanted her. "Starfire, tell me, the shadows need a sacrifice. Where can I find one?" She looked up at Cael who was standing over her.  
  
"Me. They can have me." She spoke in more montone than Raven. Cael smiled, letting out a chuckle.  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Titan's tower, hours later (Time...Approx. midnight)  
  
Robin looked around. The otehr titan had gone out for a late movie. Even if they were begin to wonder about Starfire....and Robin.  
  
The tower was pitch black, Robin could hardly see anything. He smiled, the only light was the moon light coming through the large window.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing..."He looked in the darkness. "Cael! Where ever you are, I know you can hear me. I want to challenge you to a battle, a fight. Come on, I know you want to fight me." He stood there, catious. Aware of his surroundings when a vice echoed through the tower.  
  
"Robin? Why would I want to battle you?" It was Cael.  
  
"Because, the winner can keep Starfire." He gulped hard as Cael stepped from the shadows.  
  
"But I already have her, there is no point in fighting." Robin backed up.  
  
"Cael, you can't just take people. It's not...right. You kidnapped her!"  
  
"Why do you care?" Robin smiled weakly.  
  
"Because, I love her." Cael laughed.  
  
"You love her? Then, here. Tell her this." Starfire appeared. She stood besides Cael. Robin smiled.  
  
"Starfire! Your okay! Get away from him, quick!" But she just stood there. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"No. You left me. Alone. In the dark." Her eyes were still pure black. Her features the same as with the black coat on.  
  
"You see Robin. You left her." Robin pays no attention to Cael.  
  
"Starfire, I didn't leave. Why do you think I did this. To get you back." She shook her head again.  
  
"Alone...."  
  
"You see Robin. She willingly gave her heart, soul, and mind to the shadows. She is just a shell of her former self."  
  
"No, she's fine. Starfire, tell him your okay." He knew she wasn't, but he didn't want to believe.  
  
"Robin...you left me...." Cael laughs.  
  
"She's gone Robin. Forever, you left her." Robin holds back tears, and tries again.  
  
"No, I didn't. I came for her! Leave her alone!" Cael laughed again, cold and shallow.  
  
"But Robin, I didn't do anything. She came to me. She gave herself to me. On her own." Starfire nodded softly.  
  
"No, you tricked her."  
  
"I asked her, and she said yes." Robin couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.  
  
"No! Starfire, I'm your best friend! I love you, you can't go!" He ran over and tried to grab her. Hug her. But he passed right through her. "Huh?" Cael laughed, once more.  
  
"You can't touch pure shadow." Robin gasped, tears now falling from his eyes. He looked down. She couldn't be gone.  
  
"Starfire....."  
  
"Wow, the boy wonder is crying! I thought you said you never cried." Robin wipped his eyes then smiled weakly.  
  
"So did I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it. Reveiw and tell me what you think. ;)   
  
Starfire is pure shadow? A shell of her former self! What will happen?  
  
Next chapter: Robin has to get Starfire back. but how?  
  
If you don't know how to reveiw, let me help! ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	20. Shells can't love

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
starsbunny: Glad you like it. Glad your enjoying the story and all. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
*Starfire*: Yes, poor Robin. It's hurting him dearly. But all is not lost! I have written...wrote....whatever. I made another chapter!  
  
blackcatt: Hehe, thans. Glad you like it that much! I updated for ya. ;)  
  
Flying Star: Yes, starfire is more neutral than Raven. Creepy huh. Well, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Star taro: Hehe, don't mean to scare you that bad. Don't worry, I will say this. He won't get away. Not unless....Robin dies or something.  
  
Krazy4Robin: Updated for you. Glad your enjoying it so much. Never thought you'd see Robin cry huh? Well read some more. Go ahead. ;)  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Yes, Robin does have problems. But he can work them out. As long as he has friends. And Starfire, but how long that lasts, it's up to him...  
  
This chapter will be long, okay you guys. Because of all the great reveiws, I'm making it longer and maybe more deep and exciting. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter twenty ~ Shells can't love  
  
Robin stared at Starfire, her motionless body. Her blank eyes scared Robin. And being the boy wonder, that was bad.  
  
"Starfire, please, say something." She smiled, an evil smile.  
  
"Shadows Robin. They are beautiful. They can appear and disappear like magic. Hide and reveil at once. They are always there, never gone. Like me." Robin had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Starfire, don't say things like that."  
  
"But it's true Robin. You should join us. Be one with the shadows."  
  
"Never." Her grin grew larger.  
  
"Never. Kind of like you. You never came for me. You never cared. Never liked me. Never loved me. Never ever." Robin ran up, he rammed into her, but passed through again. Cael laughed.  
  
"You can't hurt her. She's pure shadow. Why would you want to anyway?"  
  
"I will snap her out of it. This isn't like her! Not the Starfire I love."   
  
"Are you sure Robin?"  
  
"Yes. I. Am." He ran up to her. He looked into her deep jet black eyes. Darker than his hair, or mask.  
  
"Robin, what is wrong. You don't look good. Is something bothering you?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Starfire, please. I love you. Be yourself..." She nodded.   
  
"I would like to, but cannot. I'm not important. No one cares. No one ever cared. No one wants to."  
  
"I care! Starfire, stop! Your important!" She stared, her smile disappearing like shadows on the sun.  
  
"Me important? How so? I'm just not sure how one person, an ordinary person could be so important. Especailly me." He smiled, weakly, tears still falling softly.  
  
"I love you Starfire. You mean more to me then anything else. Anything else! Please, be....yourself." She nodded. Her smile empty, like her soul.  
  
"Robin, I like being a shadow. You should become one too."  
  
"I would never become a shadow. And neither will you. Starfire, please, wake up!"  
  
"Robin, I am awake." He shook his head madly.  
  
"No! Starfire, please!"  
  
"Robin, am I...causing you pain?" Her uneased monotone voice changed. Showing she had emotions....somewhere.  
  
"Yes, your hurting me Star. Hurting me more than Slade could ever. Hurting me more than I've ever felt before."  
  
"I am sorry Robin, I would gladly become...normal again. But I don't know how." Tears were now forming in her own dark eyes.  
  
"Remember me. Remember the titans. Remember your friends. Remember love!"  
  
"Love?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback  
  
"Starfire...I....listen. You can't leave me. Please. I...love..you." She stares at him. Her eyes widen with shock.  
  
"You..love me?" Robin nods.  
  
"Yeah. Always have. Always will. You can't leave, your loved." Starfire shakes her head.  
  
"I know, but I still will disappear. I must feel more love then ever before. That's the only way to save anyone from the sickness. No one has ever survived." Robin smiles.  
  
"You will though." He looks as her whole body glows black. All except her head and hair. But even the tips of her hair is turning black.  
  
"Robin...I do not want to go! Please, help me." She tried to hug him, but she went through him. Robin, paniced shouts out.  
  
"I love you Star! You can't leave me!" Robin pushes himself forward, kissing her gently on the lips then pushes away. Starfire's eyes are teary as her hair starts to return.  
  
"Robin..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End flashback  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Robin. You...loved me so much. You saved me from Cael once." Cael stared at her, then pushed Robin away. He hit against the dark wall, after tripping over a few shadow creatures.  
  
"No! He never loved you! Never will! You sacrificed yourself to the shadows! Your empty! No heart, soul, or mind! Your a shell! A shell and nothing more! A pawn for making me stronger! More powerful!" She shook her head. Qucikly the color in her eyes rushed back to there normal jade.  
  
"No Cael, I'm not your pawn. I am loved. I have a heart, soul, and mind. I am not a shell. Because Cael-" She got her normal color back, the room lite with green. Her eyes glowing emerald. "Shells can't love." The room glowed so bright, it caused Robin to shut his eyes. Cover them with his cape.  
  
When the light dimmed he looked over at were they both were. Starfire was holding Cael in her arms. Holding his neck, her fingers wrapped around his neck.   
  
"Starfire!" Robin screamed, watching her strangle Cael.  
  
"Cael, you are a monster! You are part of me, you cannot escape!"  
  
"No!" Cael screamed as loud as he could as she squeezed harder.  
  
"Starfire! Starfire, stop! Stop it!" Robin screamed, Starfire's eyes widend.  
  
"Robin....I...." She dropped Cael, and he disappeared. Starfire look at her hands. As Robin hugged her.  
  
"Starfire, your okay. Your....normal again." Her eyes were shaking, her hands quivering.  
  
"No Robin. Cael was never the monster." She spoke in almost a whisper.  
  
"What?" She started to cry.  
  
"I was! I am a monster!" She flew away, tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
This Chapter wasn't the longest chapter. But I tried real hard. I usually make short, deep, cliffies. Not long chapters. So, anyway, hope you liked it. ;)   
  
So much emotion in one chapter. So, what will happen to Starfire? Can Robin help her, or not?  
  
Next chapter: Robin talks to Starfire, is she back to normal, and what about Cael?  
  
If you don't know how to reveiw, let me help! ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	21. Plans for the movies

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Flying Star: I know, surprising ending! And thanks for updating. I love your story!  
  
Starfire: Cael is not pure shadow, I will get there soon, don't worry. ;)  
  
starblinkz: Thanks, I'm choked up now. I didn't know you loved it THAt much. well, your a great fan. Anyway, here's some more for you. Hope you love it!  
  
RobinRox13: Oh, I will.  
  
Anna Sparrow: Glad you love it. Don't worry, nothing....real bad will happen to Robin.  
  
Krazy4Robin: Something came over here, you'll see. ;)  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I am, don't worry, this story is long from over.   
  
Eyes of Nevermore: Yeah, maybe that's where I got the idea. I love that game!   
  
surfergirl: hehe, sorry, I guess I only know how to write cliffies, I'll try to stop.  
  
Starfire7777: Glad you liked it. ;)  
  
Chapter twenty-one Plans for the movies  
  
Starfire cried in her room. Hours before, the others had returned. When they asked what happened, Robin just said Starfire rescued herself. She had been crying since. Robin was always by her side though. Sitting outside her door, listening to her sobbing. He had caused her pain. He was truely sorry.   
  
But Starfire did not care. She was too sad. Too sad to hear anything anyone said. Instead she whispered among herself. In her room, it was a very bright light room. Robin told her to keep it this way, so Cael couldn't come back. She didn't respond, but she obeyed.  
  
"I hate them. Everyone. I wish to die. I am a monster!" She screamed silently. Robin sighed, listening to her.  
  
"Star....I can't stand to see you like this." He whispered silently to himself as he opened her door.   
  
Starfire was sitting in the corner of the room at her little desk. Papers were all over the desk. Her room was a mess.  
  
"Robin?" She turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her face was wet from all the salty tears.  
  
"Starfire, listen. You've been crying in here for hours. Why don't we go out there and get something to eat." She shook her head.  
  
"Why. I might hurt one of my friends. I could hurt you....again." Robin sighed sadly, sitting on her bed. He heard a crunching sound at his feet. He looked down.   
  
A picture frame sat there. It was broken in two, the picture was still a whole. Robin picked it up and looked at it. It was from the first few weeks they became a team.  
  
Raven was at the far right. He had her arms crossed and she was glarring at Beast boy.  
  
Beast boy was next to Raven. He lifted up his eye brow, showing at he was half flirting with Raven.  
  
Cyborg was next to Beast boy. He was giving him bunny ears.   
  
Robin was next to Cyborg. He had his arms crossed too. He was smiling.  
  
And last, next to Robin, was Starfire. She was holding her hand up in a peace sign. She was smiling and half blushing standing next to Robin.  
  
Robin smiled remembering that day. They spent the whole day at the park. They played volleyball, football, and they tried to play basketball. But Starfire kept catching the ball and playing keep away instead.   
  
"Remember, when we went to the park. That day. We had fun. We played ball, and took pictures, and-" Starfire stopped him.  
  
"And I hurt Beast boy." Robin remembered that. Starfire had got really mad at Beast boy and while playing soccer, kicked the ball real hard. It hit Beast boy and he had a fractured ankle for a while.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault. The ball hit him."  
  
"But I kicked the ball."  
  
"Yeah, but anyone could have hit the ball into Beast boy. Don't blame yourself. You have to stop that." He let out a slight giggle, but Starfire ignored him. Putting her head down on the desk, crying some more.  
  
"Robin, I know you are trying to help, but please, go out." Robin stood up, shocked she would say this.  
  
"Starfire, listen I-"  
  
"Go!" She screamed harshly. Robin backed off, slowly going out of her room.  
  
"I just want to let you know, we all love you Star. And whenever your ready to come out, we'll be here for you." Then slowly he closed the door.  
  
The main living room place  
  
Everyone turns to see Robin. He was sad and everyone knew why.  
  
"She's...still in there, huh?" Beast boy asked. Robin nodded.  
  
"Poor Star, she's really upset about what happened. What did happen exactly?" Cybrog asked.  
  
"Something came after her, that's all. I saved her, she saved herself. But she's really down."  
  
"But, she'll be fine in a while, right?" Robin stares at Raven, who in the first time in forever, was sad. Tears were in her eyes. The boys had never seen her like that before. She looked like a little kid who feel and hurt herself. Tears in her eyes, trying to be brave.  
  
"Of course Raven, she'll be fine." Beast boy told her, smiling weakly. But he honstely didn't know.  
  
"What can we do to help her feel...better?" Cybrog asked. After a long silence, Raven came to a conclusion.  
  
"I think we should take her somewhere. The movies. She likes movies. Remember that one time when she spent five hours in a line waiting for the theater to open. Then she bought five tickets. For her and us. And even thought we didn't like the movie, we stayed because Starfire was enjoying it. She loves movies." The boys nodded.  
  
"Okay, what should we see?" Beastboy asked. Raven stared out into space a mintue.  
  
"Dunno." Cyborg said, speaking for her.  
  
And so, after a long time of thinking, Robin got it.  
  
"How about we see the one movie."  
  
"Okay Robin, yeah. That one movie. Right. Which one movie!!!" Beast boy yelled.  
  
"The one where the girl finds a weird alien pet or something. And tries to save it at all costs. She sure looked like she liked that one."  
  
"No way! Dude, that's a baby movie. A movie we should go see would be...Wicked Sacry part2!"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great! She seemed to like part1."  
  
"Yeah, but that doens't seem like a Starfire movie." Robin told the boys.  
  
"But it would be better then some baby movie. Besides, I think showing her mosters in the movies, will keep her mind off of....whatever that thing was that tried to take her."  
  
"BB's right Robin. I think she would like it. And if she doesn't, we'll be there. She won't be afraid if your there. Right, lover boy." Cyborg joked around. Robin thought about it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Raven beat him.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I agree with Cyborg and Beast boy." Robin sighed sadly.  
  
"Okay, you guys go get the tickets and I'll get Star."   
  
"Okay!" Beast boy and Cybrog ran out to teh T-car. While Raven stayed with Robin.  
  
"Hey Robin?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that thing that attacked Starfire?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But whoever it was, he wanted Starfire."  
  
"So, it was a man?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he needed Starfire. He wanted her heart, soul, and mind. I'm not really sure what that meant though."  
  
"I see, well. You go get Starfire, we'll meet you there."  
  
Then, slowly, Raven left. Leaving Robin alone.   
  
My friends in Europe have already seen the whole second season. They send me pictures and other things. Movie clips, sounds clips. And the whole ending season finale episode. Anyway, so you guys know. Cartoon network is being sooo mean! Not letting us see the episodes until June... Too bad about Terra though...  
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it. I didn't really like this chapter though. Not one of my best, I know.   
  
So, they are going to see Wicked Scary part2.  
  
Next chapter: They go to the movies. Oh, and Cael plots his revenge.  
  
If you don't know how to reveiw, let me help! ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	22. Scream in the theater

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
RobinRox13: Hehe, always do. ;)  
  
Krazy4Robin: Robin's in for it....real soon. And movies are always fun! unless unexpected visitor drop by...  
  
Crimson Kaoru: Glad you think so. Um, enjoy the chapter okay! ;)  
  
Starfire: Glad you think my stories 'the bomb'! Hehe, man that was weird. I'll never do that again... :P  
  
StarfireRobin4ever: I haven't seen it yet either. But my friends in Europe sent me pictures, and sound clips, and the whole episode to download. So, if you wanna know. Terra does die. Butsomeone else might die too. His name...is Slade. But he MIGHT die. They wouldn't tell me for sure. but if you wanna see the picture's, just ask. ;)  
  
Chapter twenty-two Scream in the theater  
  
Robin made his way up to Starfire's room. The whole tower was quet, since everyone was gone.  
  
When he reached her room, he slowly knocked.   
  
Nothing.  
  
He knoced again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Robin quickly opened the door. Worried about Star. But there she was. Still at the desk, sobbing quietly to herself.  
  
"Starfire, are you okay?" She turned to him. Her eyes were still red and watery.  
  
"Robin, what do you want?" he asked, her voice was cold and harsh.  
  
"We're going to see a movie, we want you to come with us." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"A movie? What movie?"   
  
"Um...Wicked Scary part 2. But don't worry! We'll be there if you get scared." Robin was happy to see her press her lips into a smile.  
  
"I will go with you. As long as you promise me one thing." Robin stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that Raven won't kill us with her uncontrolable powers again." They both let out a small giggle.  
  
"Okay, I promise."   
  
The theater  
  
Robin and Starfire both walked over to the theater. Not a lot of people were outside. In fact, the one people outside were the other teens.  
  
"Robin! Star! Hurry up! The movie will be starting soon!" Beast boy handed them their tickets and they went inside. Beast boy said the best place to sit was in the very front. So they could feel like they were in the movie. And after a long descusion, they sat in front.   
  
Starfire was in the middle. Robin on her left. Raven on her right. Beast boy next to Raven. And Cybrog next to Robin.  
  
"Who has the popcorn?" Beast boy asked. Cybrog handed the popcorn to Beast boy.  
  
"This will be great!" Cyborg whispered.  
  
"I agree." Starfire said. Her cheeriness was coming back.   
  
Then, the movie began.  
  
A half hour into the movie  
  
The movie was going great the monster had killed 5 men, 6 women, and 2 children. And the heros hadn't figured out how to stop it. A typical movie with a simple answer no one knows about. Anyway, the titans had eaten all the popcorn and candy and drank all there soda.  
  
Beast boy had his eyes closed, Raven had her hood on, and the other three just watched while the monster came up behind someone.   
  
Starfire thought, the whole time, about Cael. But she knew, as long as Robin was there. Nothing bad could happen. But she was wrong.  
  
As the monster got closer and closer to the heros, scary music played. Causing Starfire to feel mroe afraid then before. A cold sweat ran down her face as she watched the movie.   
  
Suddenly, the monster opened it's jaws about to eat the heros, and then something else happened.  
  
A loud scream was heard. Starfire's scream.  
  
She jumped with the sight of the monster's jaws and grabbed onto Robin's hand screaming.   
  
Raven looked over at Robin, a sweetdrop hanging. Robin was blushing as he looked at Starfire. Then her hand on his.  
  
When she had stopped screaming, she looked over. Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven, and half the theater was looking at her.  
  
"Um...Sorry." She whispered, as everyone started to watch the movie again. Robin still watched her, she didn't look good. She was bright red, and not with blushing. She was shaking, Robin knew this from her shaking hand on his.  
  
"Hey, Star?" Starfire looked over at him.  
  
"Yes Robin?" She whispered.  
  
"You okay?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, this movie is just...reminding me of.....Cael."   
  
"Don't say that Star. Cael won't come here. Besides we're here." It was at that moment her relised something. Something he should have noticed before hand, but didn't. The theater was black. Pitch black with darkness. No light, besides the movie. But even then, the theater was too dark. Robin then, thought of Cael.  
  
"I suppose so Robin." Then, she started to watch the movie again. Trying not to think of Cael. She took her hand off his.  
  
"Hey Star?" Starfire looked back over at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maybe, we should go out. Leave or something. I mean, if it...pretty dark in here."  
  
"But I will be okay, I have you guys. And more people are here too. I will be fine.  
  
"Okay Star." Raven listened the them. She glanced over then whispered to Robin.  
  
"Don't worry Robin. I won't let this, Cael, take her. She's safe with us. But I wouldn't leave anyone's life in these two's hands." She looked over at Beast boy and Cyborg, both closing there eyes from the movie.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Raven." Then, they all started watching the movie again.  
  
Cael's place  
  
Cael paced back and forth.  
  
"I had her! But that Robin guy! He got to her before I did. I was almost finished with her! I had her energy!"  
  
"Don't worry master. We will get her back." Cael smiled, looking down at his shadow pet.  
  
"Yes, we will get her back. But this time, she will come to us. And I will take her energy, without a struggle." The creatures stared.  
  
"How, dark master?" He grinned at the beasts.  
  
"Simple. We take th one thing she loves. The one this that she can't live without. Her so-called protector. We have to take Robin." The creatures nodded and smiled along with their dark lord.  
  
"Genius master!"  
  
"I know. Now, what are you waiting for?! They are in a dark palce, I can feel it. I can feel their fear. I say we give Robin a little visit."  
  
"Yes." Then, they disappeared. Leaving there dark amster laughing in the shadows.  
  
"Soon, I will have enough energy to conquer this world. Once I drain my dear Starfire. I can drain her boyfriend. It's perfect. And no one can stop me." She laughed once more, loud and evil.  
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it.  
  
Cael is after Robin now. And if you guys want a clue. It's in there somewhere. A clue on how they can be saved. I won't say anymore. But if you figure it out, tell me. I can tell everyone how you figured it out. Like a mystery game. So, how will they be saved? You solve it! ;)  
  
Next chapter: The movie goes on, and Cael comes for Robin.  
  
If you don't know how to reveiw, let me help! ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	23. Not Robin!

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
FLying Star: Good, I can't wait to read more of your story. And as for ym story, yes. Cael is very sneaky...let's see what happens...  
  
bunny133: I know. I downloaded the last episode from some friends of mine in Europe. But I haven't watched it yet. Only saw the pictures. I wanna be in suspence when they FINALLY show it.  
  
Starfire: Close, but something else helps them. Someone got it. Hehe, anyway enjoy the new chappie.  
  
StarfireRobin4ever: I'm sad Terra dies, but BB and Raven do go together. I'll send you the pics, as for now. Enjoy the chapter! ;)  
  
RobinRox13: CORRECT! You got it right! Hurray for you!  
  
Krazy4Robin: I always do. ;)  
  
RogueSummersLover: Thanx. I try not to mispell or have grammer errors. but it's hard. With the demands for updates, I like to pelase my reveiwers. So, I try to type fast. I'll re-read it a few times to make sure it's okay next time. This time I amde sure, NO grammer or spelling errors.  
  
kelly: Glad you like it! ;)  
  
Anna Sparrow: hehe, yes, go Robin! Too bad he can't save himself.   
  
Star taro: Boo! well, wicked scary...it had to be scary. More coming... ;)  
  
RobinRox13 won the contest! Yah for you! Dances around Everyone else will figure it out soon enough. Until then, everyone enjoy the chapter ! ;)  
  
Chapter twenty-three Not Robin!  
  
They all stared at the movie screen. The titans were still scared, but the movie was slowing down. The monster was being destroyed and the heroes were winning. Duh!   
  
Starfire was still a little shaken. And Robin had Cael on the mind. The movie wasn't really scary, just dark. And in a dark movie theater, it didn't help.  
  
By the time the movie was drawing to an end, Robin started to forget about Cael. But what no one noticed was a black hole under Robin's seat. The creature's making it, laughed.  
  
Raven didn't see it, but felt it. She glanced over at Starfire.   
  
"Starfire? You okay?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Raven shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. But I feel something. Something evil. Maybe, we should leave. Before something happens?"  
  
"Um..." She turned towards Robin. "Robin, Raven feels something.   
  
"What kinda of thing?"  
  
"Something....Bad. Should we....go out?" Robin nodded, hardly having to think of an answer.   
  
"Yeah. Raven, take her outside. Keep her in light. Don't let any shadows get her. I'll wait here with Beast boy and Cyborg." Raven nodded as the girls left the theater.  
  
"I will see you shortly Robin." Starfire whispered as they stepped out of the dark room.  
  
"Dude, where are the girls going?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Out." Beast boy shrugged, watching the movie again.  
  
Outside  
  
Raven stood beside Starfire. She was trying to feel the vibes from the evil force. But lost them, once they left the theater.  
  
"Raven? Are you okay?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head.  
  
"I can't feel it anymore."  
  
"Do you think it was Cael?"  
  
"I think so. But what would he want?"  
  
"Me. He has tried many times to get me. But he fails each time. Robin keeps saving me. I would think Cael would give up by now." Raven thought of something. A big clue.  
  
"Wait! Starfire, you said Robin ruins Cael's plans. Right?"  
  
"Yes, but why would you need to know-"  
  
"Cael's not after you Star." Suddenly a scream was heard. A low scream. A boy scream. Robin's scream  
  
"Robin!" The girls shouted, running into the theater. Beast boy and Cyborg stared at where Robin was seating. People screaming and running out of the theater. As the girls made there way through, the boys looked at them. Pale, ghostly white.  
  
"Raven! Star! Robin just-"  
  
"Some shadow things grabbed him and pulled him under!" Beast boy shouted, interrupting Cyborg.  
  
"No! Cael told me, he got his powers from the darkness in my heart. But, Cael won't hurt anyone else? He said that he needed me. Not anyone else! Not Robin!" Starfire screamed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Star, stop it. It wasn't your fault." Raven told her.  
  
"Yes. It was. It's always my fault." Starfire's tears made there way down her ace onto the spot where Robin disappeared.  
  
Cael's place  
  
Robin was wrapped up in shadows, much like Starfire was. He struggled to get out, but couldn't. The whole area was dark, pitch black. He couldn't see anything. Until a pair of blood red eyes opened.  
  
"Robin. Welcome to my home." The shadows uncovered his mouth. Robin glared at Cael.  
  
"Cael. What do you want?!"  
  
"You see Robin; I was going about this all wrong. If I take you. I take the only thing Starfire cares about. Then, I can easily take her heart and soul."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. I'll drain her of her power. Make sure she is gone. Wiped clean. And you. You will watch. Watch as your girlfriend dies in pain. For you."  
  
"No! She won't come!" The shadow master laughs. "What's so funny?" Robin yells harshly.  
  
"You think you can save her. When you can't even save yourself!"   
  
"I will protect her from you, even if I-" The shadows covered his mouth again.  
  
"Sorry Robin. But she will come. And die. And you WILL watch." He laughed as the red eyes disappeared.  
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it.  
  
Robin was kidnapped and Starfire has a melt down.  
  
Next chapter: Starfire comes for Robin. And Cael uses her energy, drains her, and makes Robin watch.  
  
The story is coming to an end, a few more chapters to go. I'm guessing, by chapter 25, it should be done.   
  
Reveiew while you can. ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	24. Help from a friend

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Krazy4Robin: ALways do. ;) Glad you enojoy it.  
  
rachel: Okay, okay! I always do. For my fans. Like you. Glad you love it that much. Gee, dind't know it was that good. Enjoy the new chapter. ;D  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Mine either. Okay, more coming. And, also, if you have any ideas or cool scenes (fighting or so) you can send them to me. I could use them! ;)  
  
Flying Star: Don't worry, Robin will be fine....maybe.....  
  
Lomesir: You know it! ;)  
  
Snakebite8: That's the way they usually are. One problem done...two more waiting. Ya know. Hehe.  
  
bunny133: In the show...I hope so. I mean, BB and Terra almost kiss. So, I wonder about Starfire. Maybe some more romance comes when Blackfire returns?  
  
Electrofire 462: Sokay, he'll be alright. I....promise....he'll be fine physically. ;)  
  
katie: Don't I always? :D  
  
RobinRox13: Yes you won! And don't worry, I won't hurt Robin too bad.  
  
Star taro: Okay, okay! Geez don't have acow! boy, I updated happy? ;D  
  
Anna Sparrow: Hey, updated for ya. Cool story you got there. Keep going. ;)  
  
Chapter twenty-four Help from a friend  
  
Starfire had been in her room all day. Raven had checked on her every so often. But Starfire wouldn't let her come in. Raven went through the door to see if she was alright.  
  
"Starfire...how you doing?" Starfire turned and glared at Raven. Raven was shaking, never had she seen Starfire like this.  
  
"Raven, I wish for you to stop doing that. I am fine. But I am leaving." Raven gasped.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"I have to find Robin. And destroy Cael. Once and for all." Raven could hear the anger in her voice.  
  
"Starfire, you can't be serious. You'll kill yourself! Robin's tough. He'll be fine. And once we're ready, we'll go and-"  
  
"No!" She slammed her fist on her small desk. Causing Raven to jump, startled. "I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me. I am going! And I WILL bring Robin back. And I WILL kill Cael."  
  
Cael's place  
  
Robin had been trapped all day and half a night. Worrying about Starfire. Praying she wouldn't come. Cael had disappeared after there little chat.  
  
Leaving Robin alone with the creatures of the shadows. They kept talking about so many things.  
  
Robin, their master, power, Starfire.  
  
He pretended even to be asleep once and heard them talking about a few things.  
  
"Rynn, you watching the bait?" One creature said to the other. The 'bait' referring to Robin.  
  
"Yeah. Hasn't moved for a while. Asleep I think." He hissed to Rynn.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what, Kimo?" Rynn hissed back.  
  
'Kimo and Rynn huh?' Robin told himself. Trying not to move at all.  
  
"Well, what did the master say?"  
  
"Nothing really, just saying his plan....again. That guy sure wants this power."  
  
"Yes." The hissing was long and cold. "He wants this power to conquer the Earth planet."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"He said he is going to trick the girl."  
  
'Trick her!?' Robin shouted in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, going to say he'll let the boy go, if she does as he says."  
  
"Then keep the boy and drain him too, right?"  
  
"Yes." Robin hated the way they hissed. But he kept quiet.  
  
"Even if the Earth boy won't give us a lot of power. We'll still have the girl." Then all went quiet.  
  
'They want Star....and me. They can't! They won't!' Robin opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
Darkness.   
  
Like the last ten times.   
  
He took in a long shallow sigh. Still praying Starfire wouldn't come. But somehow, he knew she would.  
  
Tower  
  
Starfire was in a hurry. Moving furniture around in her room, so it circled around. She had shut all the lights off. But Raven sensed something and came in before anything happened.  
  
"Starfire?" Starfire jumped.  
  
"Oh, friend Raven, you scared me." She went back to work.  
  
"Starfire, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am getting ready. That is all." She smiled then pushed more things aside.  
  
"Your suppose to be kept in light. Do you want Cael to find you?!" Raven was half shouting.  
  
"Yes Raven, I do." Raven glared at her.  
  
"Starfire, Robin told me to keep you in light. Not let Cael get you. I'm not disobeying him!" She flickered the lights on. But Starfire turned them off again.  
  
"Raven, please. I have to do this. I need Cael to come after me. So..so I can save Robin." She voice was shaking. "Please Raven. I have to save him!" Tears fell now.   
  
Raven could only watch in pain for her best friend. Starfire slammed her hand onto the ground crying out.  
  
"It is not fair! He wants me! Not Robin! Not Robin!!!" She cried and cried, until Raven hugged her.  
  
More of pity hug, but she had to comfort Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, listen. I know how you feel. But, you can't do this." Starfire tried to hold back tears. "Not alone."  
  
"What?" Starfire pulled away. Raven smiled lightly.  
  
"Bring your communicator. So I can help at any means possible. Okay?"  
  
"Raven..." Tears fell lightly. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything. So, how do you get there?"  
  
"I am not sure. but I will try. For Robin." She smiled. "For everyone."  
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it.  
  
Raven and Starfire get ready, Robin finds out Cael's plan.  
  
Next chapter: Starfire finds Cael.  
  
The story is coming to an end, a few more chapters to go. I'm guessing, by chapter 26, it should be done.   
  
Review while you can. ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	25. Shadow World

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Flying Star: Nice thoughts. Star's in for it and Robin had better be careful. :D  
  
RobinRox13: Don't I always? ;)  
  
Star taro: You liked it so much you have favorite quotes? Kewlness! I'M GLAD YOU'RE A FAITHFUL FAN. LOVE YA! ;D  
  
Anna Sparrow: More coming, and what's your story about? I It sounds good, but I've only heard the title.  
  
Krazy4Robin: They do, but something happens....  
  
Sword Master Jeff: OMG! That is EXACTLY what I was gonna do! Great minds think alike I guess.  
  
Chapter twenty-five Shadow world  
  
Starfire smiled at Raven who was watching her best friend.   
  
"You're sure you know what to do?" Raven asked. Starfire shook her head.  
  
"Not really. But since I created Cael, I am sure I can reach him. If I concentrate, perhaps I can somehow, appear where he is. And where Robin is." Raven didn't show it, but inside, she was extremely worried. Starfire closed her eyes.  
  
"Starfire, don't do this if your not ready. Cael might have a trap waiting...or worse." Starfire opened her eyes and stared at Raven.  
  
"What do you mean, 'or worse?'" Raven saw worry in Starfire's eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"I was just saying, or worse. I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"I hope not." Then, she closed her eyes. Raven gasped as she started glowing black.  
  
"Starfire!" Starfire didn't move, she just stood there, her heads spread apart. As thought she was hugging the shadows.  
  
"Raven, I can feel the shadows. Do not worry, I will be back soon. With Robin." She spoke so monotone, it scared Raven.  
  
"Starfire?" Starfire's eyes glowed a deep black as her body lifted off the ground.   
  
"Shadows awaken, hear my cry...bring me to the shadows, where Cael shall die. Bring Robin home, safe and sound...and with thy help, he shall be found!" She chanted until the Shadows came. Thousands came. Shadow demons came around her. Ignoring Raven. Hissing and laughing.  
  
"Starfire! Stop, I don't like-" But it was too late, the shadows had taken her.  
  
Shadow realm  
  
Robin sighed, afraid of what would happen if Starfire came. Hearing the shadow monsters talk, made him wonder. Why did Cael need Starfire anyway. And why he was in a hurry to get her. Cael must have read his mind though, if it was possible.  
  
"I need her power within the next 20 hours, or I disappear forever." Robin gasped, shocked that Cael had just appeared, and knew what Robin was thinking.  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"In my world, I can read minds."  
  
"So, 20 hours huh?" Robin smiled, he knew he could win. "If Starfire doesn't come by then, you disappear forever? Well, looks like we won." This time, Cael smiled.  
  
"Not quit. You see, when I disappear, so will my shadows, and my world. Along with anything, or anyone, in it." Robin gasped again.  
  
"You're going to destroy me?"  
  
"Pity huh? That is, unless your little girlfriend comes before then. Which, I can feel, she is." Cael laughed now, as Robin struggled to brake free from the shadows.  
  
"Leave Starfire alone!" He shouted.  
  
"Well, I must be going. My new power awaits." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
Starfire's entrance point  
  
Starfire looked around, the shadows had taken her to a wasteland. A dark wasteland. The shadows laughed disappearing. Starfire looked around.  
  
"Cael!" She shouted. "I know you are here! Show yourself and surrender Robin!" A cold laugh froze her blood as she got ready for anything. Cael appeared.  
  
"Starfire! My dear beautiful Starfire. What bring you here to MY shadow world?"   
  
"You know why I am here. Release Robin this instant!" She scowled at him. He slowly walked up. She took a step backwards in fear.  
  
"It's always about Robin, isn't it. Never about anyone else." He reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair and smelt it. (EW...)  
  
"Get away from me!" She snapped back, pulling away. He smiled.  
  
"That's what I love about you, dark and hateful. Can be a cruel as...well, me." He laughed at her, causing tears to start pouring out.  
  
"Stop it! I am not like you!" He nodded.  
  
"But we are alike. I was created from the dark energy in your heart. All the things you've said under your breath." He smiled some more, she still cried silent tears. "You should hear all the things you whisper to the shadows. They love you. In fact, they need you to live."  
  
"Where is Robin!" She screamed.  
  
"No need to shout, he's right here." He snapped his fingers as two large shadow creatures walked up. Holding a knocked out Robin in there arms.  
  
"Robin!" She ran towards him, but a pair of short dark chains grabbed her ankles. Making her unable to move. She struggled to brake free, but couldn't.  
  
"Now now, the deal, I am offering you, is that you give me your soul. And I release Robin. Got it?" Starfire looked at Robin then the chains. Then Cael.  
  
"How do I know you will stay to your word?" Cael laughed quietly.  
  
"Please, it hurts to think you don't trust me." Starfire looked at Robin, who stirred. His eyelids lightly opened. He gazed at Starfire.   
  
"Starfire..."He spoke in almost a whisper.   
  
"Robin?" Starfire wiped away her tears and smiled. "Do not worry Robin, I will get you out of here."   
  
"Do we have a deal?" Cael asked. Starfire held back tears, nodding.  
  
"Very well, but you must promise to let Robin go free."  
  
"You have my word." He bowed, snickering.  
  
"Then, I accept your 'deal.'" He smiled as more chains caught her hands and pulled her against a dark almost invisible wall. She grunted as she hit it.  
  
"Shadows, go to work." Shadows creatures now appeared, hundreds. There laughing voices echoed throughout the shadow world. Starfire was scared, but didn't show fear. Not in front of Robin.  
  
"Starfire, no..." Robin whispered, still in a daze watching the shadow creatures hold up there hands to her. She started glowing black along with there hands. Starfire started screaming as she felt the life draining from her body.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Robin's eyes shot open now.  
  
"Starfire!" He tried to get to her, but the large shadow beasts held him back. Cael laughed as he too glowed, receiving her power.   
  
Every sound seemed to stop and they all seemed to move in slow motion. Robin heard something play in his head. A poem Starfire once told him.  
  
'Just a little more now. Don't let go. I won't lose you. Not again. Please don't let go. I can't lose you. Not again. I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever.'  
  
The poem she recited was from a Tamaranian story about love. There was much more to the story, but he only heard the biggest line.  
  
"Done." Cael whispered, loud enough for Robin to hear. He watched as Starfire went limp, not moving. Not breathing.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin shouted again. But she didn't move, not at all.  
  
She was gone. Robin lost.  
  
Cael had won.  
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it.  
  
Starfire is really gone? You'll have to see what happens.  
  
Next chapter: Raven comes to help, before Cael goes after Robin.  
  
The story is coming to an end, a few more chapters to go. I'm guessing, by chapter 27, it should be done.   
  
Review while you can. ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	26. Raven to the rescue

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
Flying Star: Two things. One, all good things lead to despire a lot in my story. And two, glad you updated! I lvoe your story! :D  
  
Krazy4Robin: You will soon enough...  
  
Star taro: You have fav. qoutes, kewl! I love it when people qoute my stories. Here's more for you! :)  
  
RogueSummersLover: Glad you like it, I've been doing spelling checks and reading over it.   
  
Who wants 2 kno?: Is it really that good? Wow. I'm sure your stories are cool too. I wanna read them sometime. Well, here's more story for ya! ;)  
  
Star1993: More story coming up!  
  
Anna Sparrow: Glad you like it, here's some more!!!  
  
Chapter twenty-six Raven to the rescue  
  
Robin stared at Starfire. She hadn't moved. It was at least five minutes since Cael had drained her. Or did he?  
  
"Starfire! Wake up, please Star!" He screamed, but she remained still. Not breathing or blinking or nothing. He felt tears under his mask, but didn't let them fall. He never   
  
cried. The last time he cried was because he lost his parents. No, he was wrong.  
  
Last time he cried was when he thought he lost Starfire before.  
  
This time, she was gone.   
  
Forever.  
  
Gone.  
  
Robin felt something inside, an emotion that only came over once in a while. Only around Slade.   
  
Hate.   
  
Tons of it too. He hated Cael. He hated Slade for making Cael appear. He hated himself most of all. For ever leaving her alone. For ever letting anything happen to her.   
  
For ever meeting her!  
  
It was because of him Slade took her. Because of him Cael came out. Because of him she came. And because of him...she was gone.  
  
Cael laughed, still glowing black.  
  
"How sad. I told you, I would make you watch me destroy your girlfriend."   
  
Robin hated that word. Destroy. People destroyed buildings that were old. People also destroyed dogs and other animals that were old or not wanted. Destroying Starfire   
  
sounded pure evil. Too evil. She was so innocent. Young. And Robin never got to say good bye.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Robin hissed.  
  
"Oh, so the lad can talk. Well, tell me this. What do you plan to do now? Huh?" Robin stared at the shadow creature.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cael walked closer to Robin.  
  
"Your girlfriend is gone. You have lost. I have all her powers now. More of her powers anyway."  
  
"So...go ahead."  
  
"What?" Cael looked confused.  
  
"Drain me. Take my energy. My power. Without Starfire, I don't know what to do..." He held back more tears.  
  
"You loved her."  
  
"I did! I loved her! And you killed her! Took her life away! Why?" Robin let one tear fall. It made a loud hollow noise against the shadowed surroundings.  
  
"I needed her power. I needed her heart, mind, and soul! You don't understand what it's like for me!" He yelled at the boy wonder.  
  
"But why Starfire!" All went silent as the shadow creatures vanished.  
  
"For years, she bottled her emotions up. Kept them from the world. Slowly forming me." Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. This time, it wasn't Robin's tears.  
  
"Star's communicator..." Robin whispered. Cael picked up the small object that had dropped.  
  
"Cute. She actually was planning on contacting the outside world." He pushed the 'talk' button. "Hear this titans. Your precious Starfire and Robin are mine now." He   
  
laughed then dropped it. Crushing it into thousands of pieces.  
  
Tower (Few seconds ago)  
  
Raven sat, listening to the communicator. She was still in Starfire's room.   
  
"Hear this titans." It was a weird voice. A dark voice. Raven thought it could only be Cael. Your precious Starfire and Robin are mine now." Followed by laughing. Then   
  
static. Raven gasped.  
  
"Starfire...Robin...They need me." She looked outside of the door. Thinking about the boys.  
  
Slowly she stepped out.   
  
The boys were found on the large couch playing (what else) video games. She sighed softly as she spoke to them.  
  
"Um...guys?"   
  
"Yeah Raven?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Look, I need to go...get Starfire and Robin. Okay?" They were ignoring her.  
  
"Okay, just be back for dinner. What kinda pizza do ya want? It's your night to decide. Anything ya want we'll eat and enjoy it." Like she cared.  
  
"Let Beast boy pick. I got to go." Beast boy grinned at Cyborg.  
  
"Oh no..." Cyborg sighed. "Has Raven lost it? The only pizza you like is veggie or-"  
  
"Tofu!"  
  
Cael's place  
  
Cael smiled walking towards Starfire.  
  
"You know what I think I'll keep her. As a symbol of what my power can really do."  
  
"Stop it!" Robin shouted. He couldn't stand hearing Cael talk about Starfire like some prize.  
  
"Poor, poor Robin. Alone with no friends. No one can save you." Robin knew this was true. No one would come. No one could come.  
  
Starfire's room  
  
Raven re-lit each candle. She sat in the center of the circle of light.   
  
"Okay, let's hope I get this right." She hummed softly. Until her hair was standing up with the wind blowing from underneath her. "Shadows awaken, hear my cry...bring   
  
me to the shadows, where Cael shall die. Help me bring the two of them home, please dear shadows take me the shadow dome!"   
  
The light went black as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos!" A shadow being in the shape of Raven appeared. Her hair was the same, the cloak was the same. The same eyes. The only different was the   
  
fact that it was shadow.   
  
It held its hand out.  
  
"You want me...to go with you?"  
  
The shadow nodded. Raven wasn't sure, but this seemed to be her own shadow. She had to trust her shadow.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She grabbed onto the shadow's hand, slowly dissolving into the dark abyss.  
  
Cael's place  
  
Cael had stopped glowing a second before. The power was fully drained.  
  
"Well, I suppose since the both of you aren't talking." Robin just sat there. Starfire rested motionless. "I'll be leaving. I'll return in a while."  
  
Then he left.  
  
"Well, he's gone." Robin said. Then looked over at Starfire. "Please Starfire...wake up." The tears formed but didn't come out. He dropped his head   
  
"Robin......" A whisper cried out. Robin looked towards the voice.  
  
"Starfire?" Suddenly, a cold hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhh. No, Raven." She uncovered his mouth.  
  
"Oh." Robin sounded so happy to see her. Yeah right.  
  
"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture?" Robin was quiet. "Starfire is not moving, or looks like she's breathing for that matter. She's chained against the wall. And your   
  
tied up with the shadows."  
  
"Not now Raven. Get me out of here." Raven nodded trying to undo the shadows that bound him to the shadowed wall.  
  
"They're not coming off."  
  
"Get me out of here!" Robin was mad. Raven stared at him, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Robin, what's wrong with you?" She backed away.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Keep trying!" She nodded slowly and tried again.  
  
"Something's wrong, what is it?" She was fiddling around with the shadows. He growled harshly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just...Starfire won't move. She won't speak to me. She just stays there, not moving. Not breathing. Cael drained her of her powers."  
  
"Oh." She kept trying to undo them.  
  
After like 10 minutes of trying, Raven gave up.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin. I can't undo them. They're tough."  
  
"It's okay Raven." Robin was soft.  
  
"Hey Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you..." She stopped herself.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Like Starfire?" Raven felt odd.   
  
Ever since the first day she met him, she liked him. But when Starfire came, it was obvious they liked each other. Raven decided to ignore any more feelings.  
  
"Well yeah, don't you?" Raven sighed.  
  
"I mean, do you...really like her?"  
  
"I guess so....I mean. I never thought about it before." He lied. Moments ago he was telling Cael he loved her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why? Do you think I...love-?"  
  
"Well it's obvious." She didn't want to hear him say the words. "The way you two protect each other. Like when Blackfire came. And when she was going through   
  
Transformation, you wouldn't rest until we found her. And when you went on a date with Kitten, Starfire was steaming. We could tell. It's real easy to see that you two like   
  
Each other. A lot."  
  
"Wow Raven. I never thought you cared so much."  
  
"I don't. But I just wanted to know."   
  
"Well, now you do. But it doesn't matter. She's gone. She's never coming back." Raven smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I know someone who can help." She whistled and a dark figure started coming closer.  
  
This Chapter wasn't real long, but I think you should enjoy it.  
  
So, Raven has feelings for Robin? I love Robin and Starfire together, but I just always imagined Raven liking Robin too. And who is this Shadowy figure?  
  
Next chapter: The figure helps the titans escape Cael's clutches.  
  
Review ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	27. Plan to fight

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
writer of love 17: Glad you like it. Here's some more!  
  
Flying Star: Nice poem btw. And also, thanks for the tulip. Tulips are my favorites! I updated for ya, enjoy!  
  
blackcatt: Wait no more, here's some more! (I hate rhyming...)  
  
Krazy4Robin: She does ahve Raven but not much anymore cuz of Starfire. but that's okay. She like(d) Beast boy. ;)  
  
starsbunny: Glad your still a loyal fan, one of my best reveiwers. Thanks. I updated, I hate to keep anyone waiting. I know how you guys feel. (Thinks of the hundereds of stories waiting to update)  
  
sirius-lover-1: I love your fan-fics. Glad you like mine. Glad your a fan.  
  
Lomesir: Thank.You. ;)  
  
S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: Always do!  
  
Star taro: Glad you like it, your one of my best reveiwers, not sure if I say that a lot or not, but you are! ;)  
  
Anna Sparrow: Glad you liked it. ;)  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I always update, glad you liked the chapters. I hope you like this one. Your a great fan, thanx! ;)  
  
Chapter twenty-seven Plan to fight  
  
Robin stared as a mysterious drawl showed itself. Revealing itself as....Raven!  
  
"Raven!? But how?" Robin was confused. Raven just smiled.  
  
"This is my shadow self. She was the who brought me here. She can help."  
  
"Help what." Robin sounded bitter and full of doubt.  
  
"Help bring Starfire back of course." Robin looked at Raven, her shadow, and then Starfire. Then he turned away.  
  
"It's no use, I tried. She's gone. Forever." Raven stared at him.  
  
"Robin, this isn't like you. The Robin I know is a Robin who doesn't let anything get in the way of helping his friends. You're just going to give up?" She sounded mad, but   
  
not too mad. She didn't want to blow anything up, even if there was nothing really there to blow up.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He still looked away.  
  
"Because, it's Starfire. You love her, you told me so. You two belong together." She hated herself for saying those words.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I love her Raven!" He glared at her harshly. "Love doesn't change anything. It makes things worse." Raven was shocked at what he was saying.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin had tears in his eyes; he had to close them to stop them from falling.  
  
"If a perfect stranger died, you wouldn't care as much. If the one you love died, you would only fell pain. If an ordinary person died, it wouldn't mean the same to me as if   
  
Starfire died. You don't understand." He stopped yelling, and let some tears fall.  
  
"Robin, I-" He cut her off.  
  
"You know, I never cry. Never. Only when the ones I love die. When my parents die, I cried for weeks. Now, Starfire's dead."  
  
"It's okay Robin. We can help her. I promise you, we WILL get her back." Raven looked at Starfire.   
  
Pale.  
  
Limp.  
  
Empty.  
  
Nothing left of her. Raven even started to cry a little, but she wiped the tears away.  
  
"Robin, I'm really sorry. Now, let's get you out of here." She nodded at her shadow that started working on the shadow chains. The shadow Raven, used some kind of   
  
shadow powers to move most of the shadows, while Raven worked on the chains. Both Raven's worked hard, and finally, with one final tug, Robin was free. He moved   
  
around a little. He had been chained up for so long; he was sore and stiff all over.  
  
"Thanks...Raven's?" They both nodded. Then Raven turned to Starfire.  
  
"Now Starfire." She started undoing Starfire too. When she motioned the shadow Raven to help she shook her head and backed away.   
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked Raven. She shook her head looking at her shadow.  
  
"I don't know. Let me try to ask her." She walked closer to the shadow. She stared at the shadow's face. Then nodded turning to Robin.  
  
"Well? What's wrong, why won't she help us?!"   
  
"She's afraid."  
  
"Of what?!" Robin was a little mad.  
  
"Letting Starfire go. Cael could kill her."  
  
"So!" Robin was steaming mad now, tears forming but not leaving as he looked at Starfire.  
  
"She's a part of me. She dies, a part of me dies." Robin was calming down a little more. Tears still in his masked eyes.  
  
"What about Starfire! She's a part of me! I can't lose her!" He ran up to Starfire's chains and tried to undo them. But failed. He let the tears fall as he fell to the ground.   
  
Raven just shook her head. Full of three different emotions. Pain, sorrow, and pity.  
  
"Robin, stop it. Do you think Starfire would want you to be...crying?" She patted his shoulder. "It's okay."  
  
Suddenly the shadow Raven jerked her head up. She looked around, and Raven did in unison.   
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked.  
  
"Shhh." Raven was whispering now. The shadow Raven ran towards them and covered them. Like a shadow blanket.  
  
"I'm confused, what is it?" Robin was whispering to. Raven looked out into the distance then glared.  
  
"It's him. Cael." Robin gasped as they listened to the shadows. Laughing as Cael appeared.  
  
"Tell me shadows, how powerful am I?"   
  
"Very powerful Master Cael!" They cheered. But one creature stopped them.  
  
"Master Cael! Master Cael! The boy is gone!" Cael gasped looking at where the chains were. Broken and bare.  
  
"So he has. No matter, I am already so powerful. I don't need him. But how did he get out?" The shadow Raven blended in so well with the area, he didn't see her.  
  
"The chains are broken Master Cael." He smiles.  
  
"So they are. No matter, he won't escape. And even if he does it doesn't matter. He doesn't know the cure." They all laugh.  
  
"Cure? What cure!" Robin whispers. Raven is still alert.  
  
"Sounds like a cure to save Starfire."  
  
"A cure to save Starfire." Robin repeats listening to the shadows.  
  
"The boy doesn't know that I only get to keep her power, if I have it for five more hours. I hold her power inside this, and he doesn't know that." He holds up a small object.   
  
A glowing jade green star. "And with only five hours, that doesn't give him nearly enough time to save her. And since he is by himself, hope is lost." Robin smiled.  
  
"But he's never seen me when I'm motivated. And I'm not alone." He smiled at Raven.  
  
"Yeah, but he has a lot of shadow creatures. How will we get that star?"  
  
"Simple." He turned his head towards Cael's direction. "We fight. I'll need your help, and your shadows help. Are you two in?" Raven turns to the shadow Raven.  
  
"Count us in."  
  
"Good, then we fight. For Starfire."  
  
Now we know how to save Starfire, but can they survive? And I know Cael just shouts his plans outloud, he likes bragging. ;)  
  
Next chapter: The fight  
  
Review ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	28. Ready to fight?

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks for you guys!   
  
blackcatt: Hehe, yeah. They know the cure, now to fight for it.  
  
Krazy4Robin: Robin as a nervous wreak is funny, but I hate him this way too. Don't worry things will be better.  
  
Lomesir: Thanks for the advise, it will help. A lot. ;)  
  
BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER: This was a fighting chapter so it might be shorter than usual. Also, I cannot describe fight scenes, I am finally using the fight scene that SaturnMax sent me.! :D  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I greatly appreciate you helping me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
A. Kiwi: Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you!  
  
S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: I wuv Rainbow monkeys! I sing the rainbow monkey song a lot. Hehe. KND is a cool show. lol. Anyway, don't worry. It won't turn into a Robin/Rae thing. That is the last thing I would EVER do. So, don't worry. The outcome will be okay.  
  
PyroDeScorpio: Thank you! I need all the help I can get. Believe me. ;)  
  
Moon-N-Stars (starsbuny): Don't worry, Raven and Robin will win. I promise, I would never let Starfire die. Ever! Thanx for being a great reviewer! :D  
  
logan: Hum...very nice idea. I should use this. I will get it to work. Thanks.  
  
Star taro: It's okay...they won't come and get you...maybe...  
  
Anna: Really, thanks. :D  
  
Thank you:  
  
Logan for all your help with the fight scene. Your idea helped a whole lot. Thank you!   
  
Chapter twenty-eight Ready to fight?  
  
Robin waited and waited until the moment was right. Cael was laughing, a lot throughout this time.  
  
He had the shadow creatures place the Starfire's power on a chain. So the star rested around Cael's neck. Like a necklace.   
  
Robin hated watching it dangle there, like it was nothing. When it really was so important. Starfire's life was in that.  
  
Robin waited and waited.   
  
Then finally, Robin heard his cue.  
  
"Time for me to rest. I have a busy day tomorrow. Taking over this pitiful planet." He thinks to himself as the shadows disappear, and then they attack.  
  
Robin jumps out from behind shadow Raven's blanket covering.   
  
"Oh, so you are still here." Cael smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and we're ready to fight!"  
  
"We're?" He was a little confused. Raven popped out too and shadow Raven smiled.  
  
"Yes, WE'RE ready." He smiled again.   
  
"Very well, if a fight is what you want. Then a fight is what you get. But remember, I have her power. You can't win."  
  
"We'll see about that." Robin nodded at Shadow Raven who covered the titans with her shadow blanket, so Cael couldn't see them. They circled him.  
  
""So, we've found that your shadows can help you? You can run," He turned towards them, they were behind them. "But never hide."  
  
He shot a black star bolt at shadow Raven, who fell. Raven screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"Raven!" Robin glares at Cael.  
  
"I forgot to mention. In the shadow world, your shadows are connected to the host of the shadow. The pain your shadow feels, you feel." He was ready to fire another star bolt at Shadow Raven. Robin gasped.  
  
"I'm not losing another friend." He whispered. Pulling out a small electric disk. Throwing at Cael. Cael laughed as it passed through him.  
  
"Robin, you should know by now. Your disks can't harm me." Raven turned to Shadow Raven.  
  
"You need to go." Shadow raven nods disappearing. Cael pouted.  
  
"Aw, I wanted to destroy you through your shadow self. Oh well." He smiled. "I guess I'll do things the old fashion way." He started powering up another set of star bolts.  
  
But Raven stopped him.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven started shooting her own beams of dark light at Cael. Like her own star bolts. They were fast. But not fast enough, Cael dodged each one.  
  
"You missed." Raven kept trying, while Robin watched. Waiting for the right moment. The star dangled down. It glowed a faint green, time was running out.  
  
Robin jumped, trying to hit Cael, but Cael dodged.  
  
"You two are pathetic. You can't win. I have this." He held the diamond star up.   
  
Then Robin attacked.  
  
He threw a disk at the diamond. Knocking out of Cael's hands.  
  
"No!" Cael ran for it, but Robin was fast. But neither of them was fast enough.   
  
Centimeters away form the ground.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven caught it. She brought it close to her. Holding it tight. Cael was raging mad.  
  
"You two will regret ever coming here and trying to defeat me!" Raven handed Robin the diamond.   
  
He held it tight. Then placed it around his neck. He smiled looking at it.  
  
The glow seemed to have gotten brighter.  
  
He turned back towards Cael, who was calling the creatures back.  
  
"You will die here." Robin smiled.  
  
"Raven? Ready to fight?"  
  
"Any time." Cael laughed.  
  
"To make things fair, I'll make them mortal." He snapped his fingers as the shadows turn blood red instead of clear black. "Now, fight!"  
  
Robin turns to Raven, before they attack.  
  
"Raven, I need to get the necklace to Star."  
  
"Okay, let's finish this and save Star!"   
  
"Right." Robin tucks the necklace in his shirt. Ready to fight.   
  
He pulls out his staff. Raven's hands glowing black and white.  
  
"Winner gets Starfire...we have to win." Raven whispers.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go. Help me get to Star."  
  
"Okay, ready?" They waited until the creatures were closer. There were only ten of them. Currently. "GO!"  
  
Robin jumped in the air. Forward flipping over the creature's heads. They turned towards Robin. Growling and hissing.   
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shot a few of the monsters. Only seven remained. Robin was in front of Starfire. He held the necklace out; a few inches away form her face. The diamond started glowing, but a black star bolt hit him. Robin dropped the necklace. It fell onto the ground, thankfully in one piece.  
  
"You're not stopping me from ruling this planet!" Cael's eyes glowed deep black.   
  
Raven was left to deal with the creatures on her own, while Robin had to fight the shadow king.  
  
So, Robin vs. Cael. And Raven vs. seven shadow creatures.  
  
Next chapter: The fight!   
  
Review ;)  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
CLICK  
  
TO   
  
REVEIW! 


	29. The fight and shooting stars

Authors note: Glad you guys like my story so much, this is a cliffie kinda story. That's just what kind of stories I write. Please enjoy the chapter and here are a few thanks   
  
for you guys!   
  
Star taro: Yes, a battle to the death. I'll get a fight scene real soon. Don't worry. Thanks for trying to help. ;)  
  
Lomesir: Okay thanks and thanks. I'll try to make them longer. And the sentences more clear. This chapter will be longer. I will try anyway.  
  
StarRob1: Thanx for the e-mail. I will continue, and as a spoiler, there will be a part 2.  
  
Flying Star: Poems huh? I would like to hear one, could you send me one?  
  
RobinRox13: Nice, I'll use that. Thanx! ;)  
  
Krazy4Robin: Yes Cael is very annoying. I love that. Kinda. Oh well. More coming your way. ;)  
  
Thank you:  
  
Logan and RobinRox13 for your help with ideas for the fighting. Your ideas helped a whole lot. Thank you!   
  
Chapter twenty-nine The fight and shooting stars  
  
Robin vs. Cael.  
  
Raven vs. Shadow creatures.  
  
Not good.  
  
The shadow creatures were able to be attacked, hit, and destroyed.   
  
But Cael was still shadow.  
  
Or was he?  
  
"Well Robin, time to fight. You're fighting for your little girlfriend," he glanced at Raven. "One of them. And I'm fighting for the ultimate power. To make things even, I'll turn   
  
myself human."  
  
His shadowy black body turned peachy skin colored.   
  
He wore a long black cape. His face hidden behind a mask like Robins. He had spiky black hair, like Robins.   
  
He wore an outfit of black pants, a golden belt, a dark purple long sleeved top, and spiked gloves.  
  
"This is my human form. Ready to fight!" Robin smiled.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Robin crossed his hands to his utility belt, each hand jerked free one of the tools he brought along with him. Bird-a-rangs.  
  
The air-powered bird-a-rangs sent a mass of hyper-adhesive goo onto Cael's black boots.   
  
Robin smiled, thinking he had finally found a way to beat Cael. With Cael stuck to the shadowy ground, he could defeat him. But Cael turned Shadow quickly and went   
  
through the goo.  
  
"What? You said this was a fair fight!"  
  
"Fine, no more tricks, let's do this." Cael charged at Robin, unleashing a series of savage kicks and punches. Robin dodged most of them. The last one hit him though.   
  
He fell to the ground. Cael laughed, walking closer to Robin.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was fighting too. Shooting each creature. Since there were one seven, it wasn't too hard. She had shot another since then. So now, there were only six   
  
left. They were dodging a lot.   
  
She stopped for a second. And they did too. Surrounding her in a circle. She made a fist with her hand as they jumped on top of her. So all you could see was blackness   
  
from the shadows. With no sign of raven anywhere. But out of the nothingness came a voice.   
  
"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Every one of the shadows vanished. She had destroyed them. She smiled then turned towards Robin's direction.  
  
Robin leaped high with a flying front kick at Cael. Knocking him flat on his back. Cael groaned, and then smiled as he jumped up. On his feet once more.  
  
"I told you Robin, you can't defeat me." He ran at full speed towards Robin. Sending him flying back with a hard punch in the stomach. Raven gasped. She tried to fly to   
  
him so she could help him. But when she tried flying over to him, shadow chains grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground. "Now now, no helping."  
  
Robin sat up, wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. He stood to see Raven in chains and Cael walking towards the necklace.  
  
"No!" Robin ran at Cael when he was turned. Cael picked up the necklace then turned around.  
  
"What-" Robin kicked Cael in the stomach, this time sending him back. The diamond fell. Robin gasped, as did Cael, as the diamond fell to the ground. A piece of it   
  
Braking off. The small bit that broke turned to a jade green powder and disappeared. Robin looked down at Cael.  
  
"What happened to it?!"  
  
"Nothing much. But let's just say this. When I get the diamond back, I won't be as strong. And if you get he diamond somehow, it means she won't have a memory."  
  
"What?" Cael smiled.  
  
"A memory is lost each time a piece brakes off. Oh well, nothing important."  
  
"You are a monster!" Raven screamed. Cael stood up, turning towards Raven.  
  
"Call me what you wish. But I will defeat you all!"  
  
"No you won't!" Robin ran at Cael, his foot lashed out, kicking Cael hard on the head. "That was for my friends." Cael fell back dazed, only to be met by a flying front kick   
  
That took him under the chin. "For myself." The teen spun, his left leg rising up and out in a perfectly timed karate kick that knocked Cael to his knees. Then Robin's fist   
  
shot out and hit him in the face. "And that was for Starfire!"   
  
Cael's head was spinning. He found it hard to see. He saw three Robins standing in front of him.   
  
"You....win...." Then he fell, almost melting into the shadowy ground.  
  
Cael was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
"I did it." He whispered. The chains on both Raven and Starfire vanished letting them free. Raven felt her wrists. A little sore from the chains, but fine.  
  
Robin smiled as he turned towards Starfire's limp body. It lay on the ground. He carefully picked up the diamond, and even with one piece broken, he thought it would be   
  
fine.  
  
"Robin, you did it. You saved Starfire." Raven watched as Robin picked Starfire up in his left arm and held the diamond in his right. It glowed brightly. The light filled the   
  
shadowy world while Starfire absorbed it's light. As it disappeared they found themselves in Starfire's room.  
  
"Star? Starfire, are you okay?" She stirred and little then opened her eyes. They were only half opened. She smiled. Her sweet Starfire smile.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Star, your okay. You're alive!" He hugged her softly. "I thought I lost you for good that time."  
  
Raven smiled leaving the room. She leaned against the door, wishing it was her in there with Robin. But her thought were cut short when Beast boy ran up to her.  
  
"Raven! We have been looking for you for-"  
  
"Shut up Beast boy! Give them a moment alone."  
  
"Them? Robin and Star are back?"  
  
"Yeah, so, let's go down stairs and wait for them."  
  
"Okay." Raven smiled leaving them.  
  
"Robin, when I was...gone, I could only think. Am I falling star?"  
  
"No Star. Falling stars die. But your here alive. You're more of a shooting star."  
  
"A shooting star?"  
  
"Yeah. They are like falling stars. But they don't die because of energy lose." She smiled. "People think of shooting stars are lucky. They make wishes on them."  
  
"I am not very lucky though."  
  
"Sure you are. You're my lucky shooting star." She blushed.  
  
"Robin? Do shooting stars....love?" He blushed too.  
  
"I'm sure they do."  
  
"I love you Robin."  
  
"I love you too." Then, softly and sweetly, they kissed.  
  
And as they kissed Robin thought. 'She seems the same loving Starfire. Her memory seems fine. Maybe Cael lied about her memory being lost.' Then he returned his   
  
thoughts to Starfire. His shooting star.  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
  
Hoping it will come today  
  
Into the starlit night  
  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
  
Waiting on a shooting star  
  
But,  
  
What if that star is not to come?  
  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizon darkens most  
  
We all need to believe there is hope  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me?  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
  
I know my heart should guide me but  
  
There's a hole within my soul  
  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish then for a chance to see  
  
Now all I need desperately  
  
Is my star to come...  
  
That is the end of the story. I have never been kissed; otherwise I would make it more....detailed and lovelier.  
  
So how did you guys like it? I hope so. It was my first story, so don't hate me.  
  
I can tell you guys this though, there will be a sequel. Having to do with her lost memory. It's going to be great!  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing! Please review me on my last chapter and my first story. I'll start the sequel really soon! 


End file.
